In my Head
by Noisette
Summary: UA.Hermione,étudiante à Poudlard à plusieurs problèmes:elle aime Harry qui sort avec Ginny, compte ses neurones sur les doigts d'une main,et tente tant bien que mal de comprendre quelque chose en maths.Mais quand Draco entre dans sa vie,c'est le désastre.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de L'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde, je sais, je sais : je suis folle, commencer une autre fic alors que j'en ai deux en cours : **Cœurs de Crystal** et **Tout Simplement Serpentard**, sans oublier une autre **Pourquoi moi ?** co-écrite avec _Floréole_…Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher en plus je voulais avoir un HG/DM a mon actif, mais cette fois en plus joyeux.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !

Bonne lecture !

**Petites explications :**

Cette fic est assez spéciale, c'est un UA, ça se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas et je n'ai pas respecté les caractères des personnages et les relations entre eux : Hermione n'est pas l'élève modèle, Harry n'a rien d'un petit saint, Pansy n'est pas une bimbo stupide avec une tête de bulldog… enfin bref, vous verrez tout ça en suivant l'histoire…

Et aussi une dernière chose : tout le système scolaire évoqué dans cette fic sort directement de ma tête, ne cherchez donc pas une école qui propose ça, ou qui a un système pareil, si vous la trouvez c'est par pur hasard, et si vous la trouvez passez moi ces coordonnées mdr.

**OoOoO**

**Titre : **In My Head

**Pairing** Et bien le couple principale est Hermione/Draco, il y'a aussi en fond un Harry/Ginny et un Hermione/Harry très léger.

**Résumé : **Il y a plein de choses dans ma tête, le vide, les films et mes deux neurones, qui, soit disant passant n'arrêtent pas de me faire chier avec leurs remarques genre : Pourquoi t'es conne en maths ? Ou alors, Pourquoi tu tombes toujours amoureuse de la mauvaise personne? Mais q'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute ! HG/DM.

**Rating : **Je met un T juste au cas ou, je ne sais pas si je le changerais ou pas.

**PS :** C'est un UA (univers alternatif). L'histoire se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas !

La fic est une Pov d'Hermione. (By the way, Hermione est très, très différente)

**OoOoO**

**Chapitre 1**

Et alleeeeeeeeeeeez !

Sa langue doit être aux confins de sa gorge…ils s'embrassent comme des affamés.

Devant moi.

Leurs mais s'égarent sous leurs vêtements.

Devant moi.

Ils s'embrassent encore, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils couchent ensemble à cet instant précis, en pleine récréation.

Dean et Seamus leurs jettent un regard amusé, tandis que moi et Parvati…enfin surtout Parvati lâche un :

- Oh…c'est adorable !

Connasse.

Je pense que je vais imiter Pansy, qui s'était taillé au début de leur exploration buccale. Personnellement je crois qu'elle doit être en train de gerber quelque part…j'avoue que je suis tenté moi aussi…mais c'est pas comme si c'était venue par surprise, j'entend déjà la voix de Pansy me lancer « Salope ! T'es suicidaire ou quoi…tu sais que ça te fera mal, et si tu es mal…je le suis aussi, et tout ça à cause de ce connard…et MERDE ! Tu… »

Je penses que vous avez saisi l'essentiel : elle s'inquiète pour moi.

Ne vous méprenez pas pour le « salope » c'est une habitude entre nous, y'en a qui préfère les « oh ma chérie » et toute la tribu qui va avec, nous c'est plutôt les « Bordel et connasse… ».

La seule fois ou Pansy m'a appelé « ma puce » elle était bourrée… sinon, c'est bourré d'amour croyez moi !

Bon, comme vous l'avez deviné, Pansy est ma meill…

Non, en fait elle n'est pas ma meilleure amie, elle est ma seule amie.

Evidemment, on a toutes deux des tas de copains-copines, mais ce n'est pas le même chose…enfin, vous voyez ?

Non ?

C'est pas grave.

Ginny et Harry se séparent…en ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! Ils se sourient, Ginny éclate de rire et enlace son petit ami, alors que ce dernier s'adosse plus confortablement contre l'arbre derrière lui et s'étire sur l'herbe verte.

J'ai le cœur en compote.

Avec un soupire à fendre l'âme, je me laisse tomber sur l'herbe, bras et jambes écartés, juste entre Dean et Parvati. Fermant les yeux, j'essaie de me calmer.

A ce moment là, je sens que quelqu'un se penche sur moi.

J'ouvre mes yeux. C'est Harry qui me sourit en disant sur un ton de franche plaisanterie :

- Ben alors soeurette, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Demandez pas pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça…il doit me voir comme un frère…enfin une sœur…

Harry n'est pas un canon ou une beauté, au contraire, il est plutôt mince et il ne me dépasse que de quelques centimètre. Je dois faire dans les 1m70, je pense qu'il doit atteindre le 1m75…ses cheveux sont noirs en bataille et ses yeux sont verts émeraude, mais à part ça ses traits son classiques.

Par contre, il possède a charme bien a lui, un charme visible dans ses gestes, ses attitudes…c'est très étrange.

Même son caractère est étrange, il est lunatique a un point incroyable, un jour il peut vous promettre la lune et le lendemain vous cracher dessus.

Je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça…il peut être très méchant et frapper là ou ça fait mal ; très mal.

- Crétin je suis plus vieille que toi, et puis dégage tu me cache le soleil Potter !

Mon ton est calme, ma voix normale, et rieuse, mais au fond de moi je savais que j'allais craqué.

Avec un sourire d'excuse il reprend sa place originel et Ginny se blottie encore contre lui.

La première fois qu'on rencontre Ginny, la pensée logique qu'on a c'est « cette fille est une pouffe sans cervelle ».

C'est faux.

Bon, c'est vrai que son style vestimentaire peut prêter a la confusion…j'explique, alors que moi on me voit rarement sans des jeans et des basket, elle se ramène tout les jours en minijupe, petit haut moulant, chaussures classe, maquillage parfait, sac a main…

Mais quand on la connaît mieux, on s'aperçoit qu'elle est très douce, intelligente et extrêmement serviable.

Je vais craquer… ça ne m'étais jamais arriver…je n'ai jamais versé la moindre putain de larme…

Et là je sens qua ça va être le déluge…

**OoOoO**

Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez une petite review pour le dire !

Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco, fait son apparition…

Kissoo !


	2. Chapter 2

**Petites explications :**

Cette fic est assez spéciale, c'est un UA, ça se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas et je n'ai pas respecté les caractères des personnages et les relations entre eux : Hermione n'est pas l'élève modèle, Harry n'a rien d'un petit saint, Pansy n'est pas une bimbo stupide avec une tête de bulldog… enfin bref, vous verrez tout ça en suivant l'histoire…

Et aussi une dernière chose : tout le système scolaire évoqué dans cette fic sort directement de ma tête, ne cherchez donc pas une école qui propose ça, ou qui a un système pareil, si vous la trouvez c'est par pur hasard, et si vous la trouvez passez moi ces coordonnées mdr.

**OoOoO**

**Titre : **In My Head

**Pairing** Et bien le couple principale est Hermione/Draco, il y'a aussi en fond un Harry/Ginny et un Hermione/Harry très léger ainsi qu'un Pansy/….

**Résumé : **Il y a plein de choses dans ma tête, le vide, les films et mes deux neurones, qui, soit disant passant n'arrêtent pas de me faire chier avec leurs remarques genre : Pourquoi t'es conne en maths ? Où alors, Pourquoi tu tombes toujours amoureuse de la mauvaise personne? Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! HG/DM.

**Rating : **Je met un T juste au cas ou, je ne sais pas si je le changerais ou pas.

**PS :** C'est un UA (univers alternatif). L'histoire se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas !

La fic est une Pov d'Hermione. (By the way, Hermione est très, très différente)

**OoOoO**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Sakura** : coucou ma belle ! alors tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragement, ça m'a fait super plaisir, voila la suite, et pr ta question, je pensais que c'était assez clair : Hermione a des sentiment pour Harry, mais bon tu découvriras tout ça au fil de l'histoire…

**Slydawn** : voila la suite que tu espérais tant, j'espère qu'elle sera a ton goût lol !

**Ludi** : merci ! voila le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !

**Marie** : c gentil de ta part ! ravie que ça te plaise !

**RAR :**

Pour les autres reviews, je répond par « reply », alors merci a tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé !

Toutes ces review pr le chapitre1, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas mdr !

Sans plus de balbla je vous laisse au deuxième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

_« Je vais craquer… ça ne m'étais jamais arriver…je n'ai jamais versé la moindre putain de larme…_

_Et là je sens qua ça va être le déluge… »_

_Flash-back_

- Pansy ?

- Ouais ?

- Jecroisquejesuisencoretombéeamoureuse…

- Hein ?

On était en plein cours d'histoire-géo. Et inutile de préciser qu'on s'en foutait comme de notre première dent de lait. Il faut dire que le vieux Binns n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler « quelqu'un d'intéressant »…ses cours reflétant _si bien_ sa personnalité, les élèves n'avaient le choix que de suivre, frôler le coma, voir même la paralysie cérébrale, ou alors de papoter, dessiner, écrire ou simplement dormir, chose qui assurait leur survie.

Bon j'exagère….

Je pense que quelques petites explications s'imposent : Poudlard est un lycée plutôt spéciale, il offrait des cours pour presque toutes les branches…du moins Sciences, économie, math, littérature et cinémas.

Mais c'est un vrai labyrinthe !

Chaque branche avait un bâtiment propre, sans compter les terrains de sport et le réfectoire.

Tout ça est parfait…mais je ne vous raconte pas comment on a du bûcher moi et Pansy pour y être accepter…enfin, on ne regrette absolument rien !

Cette dernière se tourna vers moi faisant claquer son chewing-gum :

- Hein ? Répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai fait une rechute.

3

2

1

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !

Tandis que ma nou-nouille se lançait dans des délires genre « mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce maigrichon rachitique ? », « tu es vraiment maso ma vieille, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé au collège ou quoi…et ben tu as la mémoire bien courte ! », « Je le savais, j'aurais du te caser ou le tuer ce petit fumier…» et enfin le « Aaaaaaaaargh FUCK ! » de la fin.

- Dehors vous deux ! Hurla le professeur.

C'était comme si on avait annoncé a deux gamins qu'il y avait distribution une de bonbons gratuite. Ramassant nos affaires a la 5ème vitesse, on se casse, non sans avoir lancé un :

- Au revoir M'sieur !

Restons polies tout de même !

Et là, ni de une ni de deux, on traîne nos carcasse à travers les couloirs du lycée, en essayant de ne pas tomber sur un surveillant ou pire sur Rusard, le concierge.

Bref, après 10 minutes de jeu a la Mission Impossible durant lesquelles Pansy avait hurlé un « Ouais je suis Tom Cruise ! » - je sais, ce n'est pas la maturité qui nous étouffe…- on sort enfin de l'école et on se dirige vers le parc. Là on s'affale sur l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Pansy me dévisage, elle est très mignonne avec ses cheveux noirs court et bouclés, ses yeux sombres et son air de petite poupée tueuse. On se connaît depuis le collège.

En vérité, elle, Harry, Ginny, Parvati, Seamus, Dean et moi avions suivi nos études dans le même collège, d'ailleurs on formait une sorte de groupe a nous tous.

J'ai toujours eu un faible pour Harry, ça frôler l'amour, sans l'être vraiment, mais lui ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme une amie proche, une sœur…un pote parfois. Je m'y suis faite a la longue, et nos relations avait pris la tournure d'une amitié plus forte que la normale… une amitié semi amoureuse. Mais là, lui et Ginny se sont mis flirter…j'en ai été malade.

Puis ils se sont mis ensemble…je n'ai rien pu faire, je me suis contentée d'être l'amie de tout le monde point barre.

De toute manière je n'aurais rien pu faire d'autre, Ginny est mon amie, pas une copie.

Une amie.

En gros après le collège, chacun a pris une route différente, nous étions presque sur qu'on ne se verrait jamais qu'en dehors des cours histoire de garder le contacte…mais oh surprise, après les vacances d'été, que vois-je ?

Toute notre petite bande est à Poudlard !

Et le meilleur ?

Harry et Ginny sont TOUJOURS ensemble, dire que j'ai presque réussi a l'oublier durant l'été…

Génial…

Sans compter qu'on ne peut même pas tous redevenir amis, puisque Pansy et Harry ne se parlent plus et que Dean et Seamus ne font que suivre le mouvement.

En gros, c'est le bordel total dans notre petit monde !

- Alors ?

La vois de Pansy me tire de mes réflexions.

- Rechute.

C'est le mot que j'emploie pour dire que j'ai replongé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce sentiment que j'éprouve pour Harry m'a, aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, fait l'effet d'une drogue.

Ma drogue.

- Oh non…il faut que tu l'oublie…tu vas l'oublier hein ? Il le faut, tu le sais bien, ça ne mène à rien tout ça, tu vas te faire mal pour rien….

Sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure, elle est presque suppliante. Doucement, Pansy me prend dans ses bras, à défaut de trouver les mots qui peuvent m'aider, elle me serre contre elle.

J'aime Harry depuis mes 13 ans, dans un mois j'en aurais 17 ans. Donc l'oublier n'est pas si facile…

Je crois que je vais souffrir.

Heureusement qu'on a pas les même options, sinon je me serais tirer une balle… alors qu'eux ont choisi une branche scientifique, Pansy et moi étions dans la littérature option cinéma.

Oh oui, je vais souffrir.

_Fin du flash-back _

- Je dois y aller.

J'évite de les regarder tous, autant qu'ils sont.

- Mais la récréation vient juste de commencer ! Fait remarquer Parvati.

Merde, je n'ai pas envie de les voir ensemble ! Tu comprends d'où ?

- Faut que j'aille pisser.

Waw, je ne me suis pas foulé pour l'excuse cette fois ! De toute façon ça m'importe peu. Sans leur laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me lève et leur tourne le dos.

- Hermione !

On m'appelle, c'est Seamus, ou Dean, peut être que c'est Harry…je n'en sais rien.

Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je baisse la tête et accélère l'allure, prenant la direction des toilettes.

Autour de moi, des tas d'élèves parlent, rient, s'amusent, échangent leurs cours…je me sens totalement isolée.

Pansy n'est nulle part en vue.

Je ne sais pas quand est ce que je me suis mise a courir, ni quand je me suis retrouvé a terre adossé contre les casiers…tout ce que je sentais, c'était les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

Le couloir était désert.

Lentement, je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et prend ma tête entre mes mains en pleurant d'avantage.

On aurait dis que ces foutus larmes ne voulaient pas finir de couler sur mes joues, une après l'autre, comme une petite pluie.

Il l'aime. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Quand il la regarde, ses yeux brillent, on sent qu'il est heureux…et amoureux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie je sanglote doucement. Depuis toute petite je pleure en silence.

- Hey ! Est ce que ça va ?

Je ne lève pas la tête et je ne réponds pas. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me déranger.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Ce mec m'emmerde royalement.

- Non, que je lui réponds d'un ton clair, sec et net.

Il soupire et sa voix devient comme, agacée :

- Ben si tu pouvais te décaler de devant mon casie….

Il me fait chier, il me chier, il me fait chier, a tel point que je lui lance :

-Tu vas me foutre la paix oui ou merde ?

Cette fois-ci je le regarde droit dans les yeux et là je reste… bah sur le cul.

Ce mec est une bombe !

Grand, les yeux gris, une peau pâle, un visage parfait, des cheveux si blond qu'ils en paraissent blancs, un corps tout en finesse mais qui semble musclé, je le trouve tout simplement…beau.

Je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression que je l'ai déjà vu…ou alors c'est un nouveau…quoique ça m'étonnerait…

-Tu pleures ? me demande-il d'un ton surpris

Quand je disais que je sanglotait doucement, ce n'étaient pas des salades.

- Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te….

Et voila ! Lui il parle et moi je me transforme en madeleine…tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de dignité, je me relève en marmonnant :

- Ca va…c'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir agress…enfin…désolée…je…j'y vais…

Sous le regard de l'inconnu, je fais un pas dans la direction opposé, histoire de trouvé un p'tit coin tranquille pour chialer…les couloirs ce n'est pas une bonne idée…mais c'était sans compter le fait que je sois maudite.

Si, si, je vous le jure…

La preuve : je ne fait pas deux pas que je manque de m'étaler sur le sol…je me suis prise les pieds dans le carrelage ! _Le carrelage_ ! Seigneur !

D'ailleurs je me le serais certainement mangée le sol si _on_ ne m'avait pas rattrapée.

Par _on_ j'entend le magnifique blond…mais je n'ai pas le moral a baver sur qui que ce soit…

- Ecoute, commence-t-il doucement, apparemment tu ne vas pas _bien_, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu ailles a l'infirmerie…t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

- T'es gentil, mais ça ira, désolée de t'avoir déranger, fis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte improvisé.

De part l'expression de franche surprise qu'il arbore, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas connaître beaucoup de filles qui pleurent comme des madeleines avant de se prendre le sol…

Il continu de me fixer. Je n'aime pas ça, c'est gênant. Même quand je n'ai pas les yeux gonflées, les joues rouges, et le visage baignés de larmes ça me gènes…alors je vous laisse amplement deviner mon malaise.

- Désolée…

J'attrape mon sac, qui était posé pour ne pas dire jeter par terre, juste à ses pieds et là, je me sauve comme une voleuse, ne me retournant même pas quand il crie :

- Eh…attend !

Ni quand il ajoute plus bas :

- T u as laissée tombé ton manuel !…Et bien moi qui étais venu chercher mon devoir…

Quand je sors du bâtiment, je m'aperçois que c'était celui des Sciences, et je suis à moitié sur que ce garçon n'est pas nouveau…peut être qu'on ne s'était simplement jamais rencontré avant ?

Pourtant il m'était familier…je me demande comment il s'appelle ? Et puis franchement, un mec comme ça, ça ne peut pas passé inaperçue….

Respiration…expiration…

Prochain cour me voila !

La récréation était terminée, donc mon projet d'aller chialer ailleurs fut reporté. bof, m'en fous, je pleurerais plus tard, ce n'est pas la douleur qui manque, et j'ai beau être irresponsable, j'ai beau me faire jeter dehors par la moitié des professeur de ce lycée pour insolences, bavardages et j'en passe, je me débrouille toujours pour que mes notes soit bonnes, du mois en tout sauf en physiques et math…

Et en parlant de ça, le prochain cour c'est maths…

Journée de merde…

**°°°°**

_Allongé sur son lit, Draco finissait ses devoirs de maths. Même s'ils étaient d'une facilité déconcertante, il les bossait quand même…histoire de s'occuper, mais ça n'était certainement pas le cas pour tout le monde… tendant le bras il attrapa un livre de math qui n'était pas le sien, mais si l'on croyait l'étiquette, il appartenait a Hermione Granger, qui soit disant passant n'était vraiment pas faite pour les maths…la moitié des exercices fait sur son manuel étaient faux ou bâclés, et sur quelques feuilles s'étalaient d'étranges citations comme « a vouloir tout faire, on fout tout en l'air… » ou encore « ne faites pas l'amour dans le jardin, car si l'amour est aveugle, votre voisin ne l'est pas ! » ou parfois même des discutions avec une certaine Pansy…bref, pour un manuel de maths, Draco s'était vraiment amusé a le parcourir. _

_Surtout qu'il y a avait plusieurs écrits, comme des scènes coupées d'un film, c'était déroutant, en page 123 il y avait une intéressante description d'une scène d'amour…mais au lieu de trouver cela fleur bleue ou style Halrquin, il s'était surpris a trouver le texte captivant, poétique, charnel et violente et sans pudeur… _

_Hermione Granger._

_Ainsi c'était le nom de la fille de cette après-midi…_

_Lui qui était parti en pleine récréation chercher son devoir de maths, il avait était plus que surpris de voir une personne adossé contre son casier, et il avait était surpris encore plus en découvrant qu'elle pleurait !_

_Une énigme cette fille !_

_Toutes les nanas qu'il connaissait se seraient jeté dans les bras du premier venu pour se faire consoler…elle, elle l'avait fui, elle avait détournée le regard quand il l'avait trop fixé._

_Elle avec ses grand yeux miel, son air perdu et ses joues rougies par les pleurs, sur le coup il l'avait trouvée adorable, et là elle avait ouvert sa grande gueule en hurlant s'il allait la laissé tranquille ou pas…_

_De toute manière ils allait se revoir, faudrait bien lui rendre ce manuel un jour ou l'autre…même si pour l'instant il était en pleine lecture d'un texte assez étrange, mélange de poésie et de lettres, de passivité et de révolutions, de sentiments et de…et d'elle…_

_Décidemment, il adorait ce qu'elle écrivait ! _

**oOoOo**

Et voilà le chapitre 2 !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ! laisser une review ca fait toujours plaisir !

Bizou

Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques, des trucs que vous aimeriez voir dans cette fis n'hésiter pas !

Bizooo !

Et a la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**Petites explications :**

Cette fic est assez spéciale, c'est un UA, ça se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas et je n'ai pas respecté les caractères des personnages et les relations entre eux : Hermione n'est pas l'élève modèle, Harry n'a rien d'un petit saint, Pansy n'est pas une bimbo stupide avec une tête de bulldog… enfin bref, vous verrez tout ça en suivant l'histoire…

Et aussi une dernière chose : tout le système scolaire évoqué dans cette fic sort directement de ma tête, ne cherchez donc pas une école qui propose ça, ou qui a un système pareil, si vous la trouvez c'est par pur hasard, et si vous la trouvez passez moi ces coordonnées mdr.

**OoOoO**

**Titre : **In My Head

**Pairing :** Et bien le couple principale est Hermione/Draco, il y'a aussi en fond un Harry/Ginny et un Hermione/Harry très léger ainsi qu'un Pansy/….

**Résumé : **Il y a plein de choses dans ma tête, le vide, les films et mes deux neurones, qui, soit disant passant n'arrêtent pas de me faire chier avec leurs remarques genre : Pourquoi t'es conne en maths ? Où alors, Pourquoi tu tombes toujours amoureuse de la mauvaise personne? Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! HG/DM.

**Rating : **Je met un T juste au cas ou, je ne sais pas si je le changerais ou pas.

**PS :** C'est un UA (univers alternatif). L'histoire se passe dans le monde moldu, la magie n'existe pas !

La fic est une Pov d'Hermione. (By the way, Hermione est très, très différente)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Lulune : **Hello ! merci pour la review ça m'as fait super plaisir, j'adoooooooore ton Pseudo, je le trouve trop mimi ! et pr ce que tu a fait remarquer pour Dean et les autre, c'est qu'ils sont fait pour faire tache, lol ! il n'y a pas de Draco dans ce chapitre désolé, mais pr le prochain…

**Sakura : **Alalala, ça me va droit au cœur ! moi aussi j'aime pas les maths, c chiant et …euh…chiant ! lol, et pour te faire plaisir je mettrai dans le prochain ou le 4 eme chapitre un truc écrit par mione !

**Slydawn : **ravie que ca t'ai fait sourire ! grosses bises ! j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre !

**Dray-love-mione : **merci, c gentil !

**Marie : **merci pour l'encouragement !

**RAR :**

Pour les autres reviews, je répond par « reply », alors merci a tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé !

Sans plus de balbla je vous laisse au troisième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

- Hermiooooooooone vient manger !

La voix de ma tante me parvient depuis les escaliers, transperçant la porte fermée de ma chambre, et les écouteurs de mon mp3 pourtant mis a fond.

Elle a une voix très…hum…spéciale. Mais je l'aimeuh ma tata !

Seulement ce soir, je ne suis pas d'humeur…

Pourquoi ?

Harry.

Bien sur…

J'admets qu'au début de sa relation avec Ginny, ça ne m'affectait pas outre mesure. Seulement là je suis fatiguée.

Fatiguée de voire ça, de les voire ensemble, fatiguée de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur mes sentiments.

Quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours au fond de moi cette sensation si grisante quand il est là.

Son absence me pèse, ses sourires me manquent. Je peux encore sentir son parfum, même quand il est loin de moi, il continu de flotter…c'est quoi l'amour ?

Est-ce ça ?

Allongée sur mon lit, un oreiller serré contre moi, je laisse libres cours à mes larmes.

D'en bas, le bruits des cliquetis des assiettes et de la vaisselles qu'on posent m'annonce que le dîner est servi.

- Hermiooooooooooone !

Je m'éclaircis la voix, sèche mes larmes avant de lancer :

- J'ai déjà mangé ! Je…je fait mes devoirs…merci quand même !

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne remarquera pas ma voix tremblante, ni son timbre rauque.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne verra rien…

Machinalement, j'augmente le volume de mon mp3, a fond cette fois-ci.

Ouais, je risque la surdité, et alors ?

Ca fait une semaine que je suis dans cet état.

Léthargie complète. Une sorte de routine s'est imposée d'elle-même, école, maison, dodo.

Et encore…

Des fois je dors même avec mes fringues, les devoirs s'accumulent sur mon bureau, il faudra songer à me bouger, si je ne veux pas être recalée pour mes examens.

Aaaah putain…

Et pour parfaire le tout, je ne sais plus ou est ce que j ai fourré mon manuel de maths, déjà que je ne suis pas un genis en cette matière, maintenant je vais devenir un vrai boulet…en plus j'ai des trucs bizarres écrits dessus, des textes incomplet, des dictons, des minifics, un peu de poésie, ça me rendrait triste de pas les retrouvaient…ah oui…il y a aussi le blond de l'autre fois, il n'arrête pas de vouloir me parler.

D'ailleurs il m'as carrément coursé la dernière fois dans les couloirs, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu il voulait, mais des que je l'ai aperçue, j'ai détale comme un lapin…

Pourquoi ?

Allez savoir…

Peut être que je ne voulais simplement pas lui parler, ou un truc dans le genre… il doit me prendre pour une dépressive ou je sais pas quoi…ouais c'est ça, il doit avoir peur qu'on l'accuse de non-assistance pour personne en danger…

Mais qu est ce que je suis en train de raconter ?

Je m'étire sur mon lit et roule sur le dos. Il y a un moustique sur mon plafond…

- Hermione, ma chérie, je peux entrer…, fait ma tante en donnant trois petits coups contre ma porte fermée.

Merdeeuuh…elle se doute que ça va pas…oh non, je dois avoir une sale gueule…

-euh…euh…je…

Et puis zut…

-oui bien sur, entre…

Je respire profondément et me redresse sur mon lit, priant le ciel que ma tante ne prenne pas peur en voyant ma tête de déterrée et qu'elle n en tire pas des conclusions trop rapide comme :

- Seigneur tu te drogues et tu es en manque !

- Tu es tombée enceinte ! C'est des triplés en plus…

- Tu préfères les filles et tu ne l'acceptes pas !

Bref, la liste est longue…

Doucement, elle entre dans la pièce et vient s'installer près de moi.

Elle n'a pas encore mis son pyjama. Elle me fixe de ses grand yeux bruns si semblables a ceux de ma mère et chuchote en m'enlaçant :

- Mione qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est l école ? Qu'est ce qu il y a ? Ca fait presque une semaine que tu es dans cet état… tu t'es disputée avec Pansy ?…On t'emmerde a Poudlard ? C'est un des profs qui t as prise en grippe ou quoi ? Parle moi… !

Après un instant de réflexion elle rajoute :

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère mais…

L'enlaçant a mon tour je l'interromps :

- Chut…tu vas te mettre a dire des bêtises…ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller…

Je sais que mon ton manque de conviction.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, veux tu ? Je sais qu il y a un truc qui cloche…, dit elle.

Elle me serre un peu plus fort et j'enfouie mon visage dans son coup.

Non, elle n est pas ma mère, mais elle a son odeur, ses traits. En fait, elle et ma mère se ressemble tellement, qu on a du mal a distinguer l aînée de la cadette. Elles possèdent les même yeux chocolat, le même sourire, les même cheveux bruns roux…la seule différence entre elles est au niveau du caractère.

Ma mère est plus sérieuse, plus sévère…alors que ma tante a une case en mois.

C est pour cette raison qu on s entend si bien toute les deux,

C est aussi pour cette raison que maman a hurlé quand je lui ai dit que je partais habiter chez tante

Judith jusqu à ce que je finisse Poudlard. 

1- Parce que connaissant sa sœur et sa fille, maman savait qu on nous mettant toutes les deux dans une seule et unique maison serait créer un hôpital psychiatrique illégal.

2- Parce que nous serions séparé elle, papa et moi pendant toute la durée de mes études a Poudlard c est a dire 3 longues années, sans compter qu'après…il y a de forte chance que je me prennent un appartement, ou que j'aille poursuivre mes études hors du pays …donc, d'après elle, je foutait en l'air nos dernière années ensemble…

Je pense que j'ai oublié de préciser pourquoi j'habite chez ma tante…

En fait, mon père travail pour un cabinet d'avocat assez réputé à Londres, d'ailleurs j'y ai vécu jusqu'à mes 10 ans, le problème c'est que le cabinet possède des succursales un peu partout dans le pays, donc mon père s'est trouvé muté à Edinburgh, ou on a passés 2 ans, et là, expriment direct….ici à Bristol ! Après le collège, j'ai envoyé mon dossier à Poudlard, et boum ! Admise !

C'était magnifique, l'école était géniale, je restais avec Pansy, j'avais retrouvé Harry…

Et là, gros point noir.

Papa fut envoyé à Manchester, deux mois après le débit de l'année scolaire.

J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour rester…

Au début, les parents de Pansy m'ont proposées de me garder chez eux, déjà que j'avais des difficultés monstres a rester, je n'allais décemment pas dire a mes parents que je me barrais chez Pansy ! Pourquoi ? C'est simple, quand on se retrouve moi et ma nou-nouille on fout rien.

Peut être même, que si j'avais habité chez elle, on ne serait jamais venu à l'école…

Puis, on a penser a ce que mère et moi restions et que papa partes…mais ça n'allait pas.

Je ne voulais pas les séparés. Maman est écrivain, son travail, elle peut le faire n'importe ou…bref, après milles discussions, j'ai pu rester chez ma tante Judith qui habiter là.

Cette femme est une perle.

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi…d'aussi…je ne trouve pas les mots pour la qualifier tellement je la trouve merveilleuse. Evidement ce ne sera jamais ma mère. Mais, Dieu ! Que je peux l'aimer…

- Mione ?

Sans un mots je me ré-allonge sur le lit en entraînant ma tante. Et c'est dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes que je réponds :

- Oh rien, juste une petite déprime, ne t'inquiète pas…

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge après tout…

- Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis la femme de Jared Leto…

Je décide de jouer la carte « humour vaseux » pour éviter les questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Après tout, je ne peux pas lui dire « le mec que j'aime n'arrête pas de fourrer sa langue dans une bouche qui malheureusement n'est pas la mienne… »

Non. Vraiment pas.

- Et où tu le caches ? Hum….c'est pour ça que ton lit n'est jamais fait…je sens qu'un certain Tom n'apprécieras pas de savoir que sa chérie le trompe mentalement avec un…

Ma tante travaille comme photographe de mode, Tom Jedusor quand à lui est mannequin, enfin c'est le top de toute l'Angleterre.

Un jour il y avait une sorte de défilé a Bristol, elle y est allée pour je ne sais quel magazine, à la dernière minute parce que le photographe de Tom venait de jeter l'éponge. J'explique, Tom Jedusor, à mon avis, a trois ambitions dans la vie :

- Richesse (chose qu'il a obtenue)

- Faire chier le monde

- Rendre cinglé tout les photographes qui bossent avec lui.

Cet homme est capricieux comme la plus jolie des femmes, fantasque comme pas possible, et incroyablement arrogant.

Travailler avec lui…et ben, c'est _éprouvant_.

Au début il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre des clichés de ma tante, de dire qu'elle était totalement improfessionnel, qu'elle ne faisait rien ressortir, que ses photos étaient fade et blablablabeurk…tissu de mensonge bien sur…ensuite il s'est mis a ignorer ses instructions : quand il fallait le prendre en photo assis, il se levait, quand il devait de lever il s'asseyait…de quoi vous rendre chèvre…et un jour ma douce tata péta les plombs, elle lui balança son appareil en pleine poire

et sortit de la salle en fulminant.

Mais le lendemain, a la grande surprise de tout le monde, elle était là, avec un nouvel appareil, l'ancien s'étant abîmé sur le mur derrière Tom, encore heureux qu'il l'ai raté…

Jedusor, ne comprenait pas, il pensait qu'elle était là pour s'excuser d'avoir failli le défigurer, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait dit avec le plus grand sérieux, qu'elle était là pour bosser, et qu'importe le nombre d'appareil qu'il faudra lui jeter pour qu'il comprenne, elle le ferrait, et qu'un jour ou l'autre elle s'améliorerait en lancé, et que là, elle ne le raterait pas lui et son joli visage.

Etrangement, ce dernier se tint tranquille. Mais le soir en rentrant chez elle, ma tante découvrit au pas de sa porte, un appareil photo, tout a fait semblable a celui qu'elle avait cramé, accompagné d'un mot d'excuse et d'une rose.

Maintenant ils sont ensemble, mais Jude à toujours était discrète sur sa vie, et n'en parle pas beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'elle est mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet.

Elle pique fard et m'interromps en criant presque :

- Idiote, mais qu'est ce que tu vas chercher là…on n'est pas ensemble…et puis…je…abrutie !

Avec un sourire Colgate je lance :

- Je sais…que je suis abrutie !

S'en suit un échange verbal des plus mature :

- Gamine !

- Vielle peau !

- Même pas vrai ! Et puis d'ailleurs je n'ai que 28 ans ! Comment oses-tu ! Tu vas voire morveuse !

D'un geste prompt, elle s'empare de deux oreillers et me les balance en plein visage.

- Bataaaaaaaaaaaaaillle !

Après quelques minutes de vols de polochons, et parfois même de choses que je n'aurais jamais crus trouver dans ma chambre…on s'écroulent toutes les deux à bout de souffle :

- dire que c'est toi qui es censée erre l'adulte responsable de la maison, marmonnai-je en rampant à ses cotés.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux chocolat et….me tire la langue !

- Bon, fait elle plus sérieusement, je sais que tu ne me diras rien, mais promets moi que si c'est grave, ou que si tu n'arrive pas à t'en sortir, tu viendras me voire, ok ?

Avec un sourire j'acquiesce.

Je sais que c'est vrai, elle ferra tout pour m'aider, mais là, il n'y a que moi qui peut faire quelque chose.

Il n'empêche que pour l'instant, je me sens plus légère…elle a réussi à me remonter le morale, et puis, je ne perd pas espoir, en ce qui concerne Harry, tôt ou tard, j'arrêterai de l'aimer, c'est peut être comme la fièvre, il faut que ça empire pour aller mieux…

Oui, ça doit être comme ça.

- Et si on allait manger maintenant ? Propose ma tante.

- D'accord…et puis tu me parleras de comment ça se passe entre toi et To…

Je n'ai même pas finit ma phrase qu'elle recommence a bégayer…Mwahahaha j'adooooore l'embarrasser.

En descendant les marche on se chamaille pour savoir qui fera la vaisselle…

**oOoOo**

Tadaaaaaaaaa !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je suis désolée du retard ! On était parti on vacances a l'improviste et je viens a peine de rentrer…

Donc comme d'habitude pour les remarque, suggestions, théorie, menaces de morts et autre, le petit bouton à gauche vous attend !

Bizou !

J'ai reglé le problème avec le chapitre, et maintemant vous avez le 3 en complet! (enfin)


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de L'auteur : **

Salut tout le monde !

Me frapper pas ! Je sais que ça fait un bail j'ai pas publier et je m'en excuse ! Je tiens aussi à vous informer que pour cette fic, j'ai les deux prochain chapitres écrit, me reste plus qu'a les taper…huhu… et pour **Tout simplement serpentard,** la suite va tarder un peu, car je rencontre quelques difficulté pour le 6ème chapitre.

Je vous laisse maintenant avec ce nouveau chapitre de **In my head. **

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire votre avis, et puis ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir !

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 **

**

* * *

**

- N'oublier pas de ce devoir pour la semaine prochaine. Sachez que je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de ceux qui omettront de me le remettre…

La voix du professeur claqua comme un fouet, ses yeux noirs balayèrent la classe, se posant sur chaque élève. Et le sourire mauvais qu'il affichait n'aidait en rien. De toute façon _lui-même_, n'aidait en rien.

Enseignant à Poudlard depuis quatorze ans, on se demandait souvent ce qu'un homme pareil foutait dans l'éducation, il n'aimait pas les élèves, il n'aimait pas ses collègues, en gros, il n'aimait pas grand-chose. Toujours habillé en noir, toujours sarcastique, toujours a vous rabaisser, jamais content des résultats…à lui seul, il pouvait menait une personne saine à la dépression.

C'est pourquoi, quand la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours de physiques, tous les élèves sortent en vitesse du laboratoire.

Et ce lundi matin, n'échappait pas à la règle. Il est 10 heures et tout le monde se précipite hors de la salle de cour pour l'intercours, sous l'œil sévère du professeur Snape.

Contrairement au autres, Pansy et moi, on ne se dirige pas vers la cour de l'école, au contraire, prenant la direction opposée, on commence à arpenter les couloirs du bahut, sans destination précis.

Juste pour le plaisir d'errer, et puis à cette heure, les couloirs sont tellement calmes, vu que toute l'école s'est déversée dehors.

C'est agréable.

- Alors, commence Pansy, tu as compris ce qu'il disait ?

- Qui ça ?

Mon amie roule des yeux, soupire, et hurle :

- Mais Snape voyons ! Qui tu veux que ce soit ? Mon grand-père ?

Une première…Pansy qui s'inquiète de savoir si j'ai bien suivi le cour…d'habitude, elle me fiche la paix, se contentant de débarquer chez moi la vielle de l'examen pour réviser. Mais je crois qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir était là, quand j'ai craqué à cause de Harry. Alors elle compense en essayant d'être plus présente…Elle m'étonnera toujours ! Je suis vraiment touchée…

- Oh ! Je te parle ! dit-elle en passant une main devant mon visage.

Je m'arrête soudainement et lui fait face. Intriguée elle lance :

- Mais qu'est-ce…Aaaaaaah !

Sans crier gare, je me suis jeter sur elle pour la prendre dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'adorai. Mon amie me serre à son tour. Après un instant on se détache l'une de l'autre. Elle me sourit un peu tristement et murmure :

- Désolée.

Je secoue la tête et répond sur le même ton :

- Ce n'est rien.

Elle rit et me redemande :

- Alors tu as compris le cours de Snape ?

- Ah euh…ouais, bien sur…merde…j'ai envie de chocolat, t'as pas faim de toi ?…, dis-je autant pour changer de sujet, que pour de vrai.

Là je suis mal, seule dans un couloir, avec une Pansy qui fulmine…

- Change pas de sujet, t'as compris oui ou merde ?

J'ai très envie de dire merde, rien que pour l'enrager…mais elle était de nature impulsive, pour ne pas dire violente, aussi je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.

- Si, il parlait de…de…euh….oh pitié Parkinson, je viens de sortir du cours, j'ai pas envie de le refaire !

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi ? Je t'assur…

Ma copine s'interrompt brusquement, s'empare de main et m'entraîne derrière elle vers la cour de récréation, me donnant pour toute explication :

- Viens, tu veux du chocolat ? Ben c'est par là la cafet'…

A peine qu'on fait trois pas, qu'on m'appelle :

- Hey ! Mione !

Mon cœur manque un battement.

C'est Harry.

Je m'arrête, stoppant Pansy avec moi, et me retourne lentement, a la fois transportée de joie et…à moitié terrorisée, tandis que ce dernier accourait vers moi dans le couloir.

Toute la bande est au complet : Dean drague Parvati, Seamus fait le fou, Ginny rit à ses blague…sa main dans celle d'Harry.

Harry qui me sourit. Ils s'avancent tous vers nous, et là, je suis totalement pétrifiée.

- Eh mais ou t'étais passée ? Demande Seamus en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ma parole mais c'est vrai, on ne te voit pratiquement plus, ajoute Parvati.

Ok ; que dire à ça ?

Euh…euh….merde ! Trouve quelque chose ! D'accord je les ai évité pendant plus d'une semaine…

- Oh, vous exagérez là…

Je n'ai vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer.

- C'est bon les gars…foutez lui la paix ! Intervient Harry en riant.

Seamus me libère de son étreinte, et se recule un peu, tandis que Dean va rejoindre Ginny qui bavarde un peu plus loin avec Pansy et Parvati.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de ces deux là, elle ont toujours été bonnes amie, et ce n'est pas le fait que la jolie rousse sorte avec Harry qui va changer tout cela.

Il ne reste plus que lui et moi.

Sans un mot, il m'entraîne vers le mur et s'y adosse :

- Toujours avec Pansy à ce que je vois, remarque-t-il amère.

Il tourne ses immenses yeux verts vers moi et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ecoute Harry, je proteste, ça ne te regarde pas vraim…

- Je sais, désolée, je voulais pas…c'est juste que…enfin…je…

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive à celui là ?

Ca ne lui ressemble absolument pas de se mettre à bégayer devant moi !

Mal à l'aise, il commence à regarder le sol.

Me mettant devant lui, je murmure d'une voix douce en lui relevant le visage :

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne me répond pas et continu de fixer ses chaussures…j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'elles ont de si intéressant…

- C'est Ginny ? Je suggère doucement.

Il secoue la tête négativement et moi je commence à paniquer.

Son visage est toujours entre mes mains. Ma paume sur sa joue, son souffle qui chatouille ma main.

Harry je t'en prie dis moi que ça va…en un instant j'explose.

- Merde Potter qu'est ce qui ce passe, tu commences à me faire peur comme ça…

Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes mains avaient quitté son visage pour agripper le col de sa veste violement.

- Calme toi ma Mione…ça va…

_Ma_ Mione…

Il jette un regard furtif aux autres, qui ne semble pas du tout s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe entre nous. Du moins, tous sauf ma meilleure amie.

- Oui, bien sûr, lance-t-elle distraitement à son interlocutrice, sans nous quitter des yeux.

Doucement, Harry pose ses mains sur les miennes et me fait lâcher son vêtement, mais au lieu de s'éloigner ou de laisser tomber mes mains, il les garde dans les siennes et les pose sur son torse.

A quoi joue-tu Harry ?

Il me dévisage et souffle :

- C'est juste que les gars ont raison Hermione, on ne te voie plus depuis plus d'une semaine, enfin quoi, s'indigne-t-il doucement, on n'est pas amis ?

_Amis_…

Je garde le silence et le laisse poursuivre :

- Et encore, aux autres tu leur parle, il fait un signe de la tête au autres, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu m'évite.

« Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime à en avoir mal. Mais toi, tu en aimes une autre. Alors forcément je t'évite. Alors je te laisse en paix, en essayant de t'oublier voilà pourquoi je t'évite Harry, voila pourquoi… ». C'est ce que mon cœur dit, et c'est aussi ce que je ne peux lui dire… et c'est à mon tour de baisser la tête et de balbutier :

- Je…je…

Bravo pour l'éloquence Granger.

- Et…ça me manque de te voir, poursuit-il sans s'apercevoir de mon trouble, en fait tu me manque Hermione, beaucoup…beaucoup.

Son regard s'est fait insistant, il attend une réponse.

Une réponse que je ne peux lui donner.

Alors comme toujours je joue mon rôle de parfaite copine, en accrochant un air indigné sur mon visage, en ayant l'air de rire de ses suppositions que je lui dis fausses…et puis sans savoir comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras, serrée contre lui.

Son parfum m'inonde, la tête me tourne, mon cœur bat trop vite et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi me montrer se que je ne peux avoir ?

Au lieu de me laisser t'oublier en paix, tu me poursuis.

La tête nichée au creux de son épaule je ravale mes pleurs et me force à rire :

- Tu es fou de t'imaginer tout ça…c'est juste que j'ai été un peu débordé cette semaine…pas toi, j'imagine que tu as du l'être, non ?

Il se détache de moi et rit à son tour. D'un rire gêné, et regarde à ailleurs en rougissant légèrement.

Ma question était à prendre comme on veut : débordé de travail, de devoirs, de corvées ménagères…mais lui y répond de façon à me faire encore plus mal si possible.

Inconsciemment, il me broie le cœur un peu plus.

- Mais…euh…disons que, oui…je, et il ajoute en souriant, elle est magnifique.

Il tourne son regard vers elle, et admire ses longs cheveux roux, sa taille parfaite, son air doux.

Je l'imite et mon regard croise celui de Pansy.

_J'ai mal. _

- Ah, oui, contente pour toi…c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Et pour affirmer mes dires je lui fais un sourire…aussi faix que le soleil d'un hiver.

_Si mal _

- Bon les gars je vous laisse, dis Pansy au autres, je dois y aller…

Elle s'avance vers nous.

- Je crois que je suis vraiment dingue d'elle, m'avoue Harry à mi-voix.

Je n'ai pas le courage de répondre, je ne peux rien dire, ma gorge est nouée, et mon cœur en miettes.

Je ne suis pas si forte que ça, ne demandez pas l'impossible…Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis juste…amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Ce n'est pas sa faute non plus s'il fait naître en moi tout ça.

Brusquement, une main s'empare de la mienne, je me retrouve tirée vers l'arrière et obligée de courir…derrière Pansy ?

Je n'ai que le temps de me retourner pour voir un Harry visiblement stupéfait, et les autres qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Pansy m'avait…euh… « Enlevée »…

Après 3 minutes de course acharnée, Pansy s'arrête enfin. Non sans avoir était sur qu'elle avait mis une distance raisonnable entre eux et nous.

Pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, quand je m'entendis lui demander :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te tirer de là, me répond elle lentement.

Elle ajoute un peu incertaine :

- Tu…tu semblais mal…je savais pas quoi faire…désolée d'avoir était brusque…

- Oh.

Je crois que mon cerveau a bugué.

- Hermione…ce n'est pas sain tout ça…ce n'est pas sain du tout !

Elle s'aperçoit que j'ai autant de réaction qu'un hamburger périmé et continu en me secouant :

- Regarde toi ! Ca te vide complètement de jouer le rôle de l'amie.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-je en soupirant.

Tout en parlant, on prit le chemin de la cafétéria qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en plein milieu de la cour arrière de l'école.

- Je sais pas moi…et puis cet enfoiré de Potter…Putain ! Poudlard set immense et il vient nous emmerder dans nos deux mètres ! Sans même prendre la peine de dire « salut »…

Je lui rappelle qu'ils sont fâchés :

- Et alors la politesse ? Ce n'est pas pour les moutons que je sache !

Ça a continué comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au petit kiosque qui nous sert de cafet'.

Cet endroit est l'un de ceux que je préfère le plus à Poudlard. C'est toujours calme.

La plupart des élèves préfèrent acheter ici, mais consommer ailleurs…comment dire…dans les classes, sur le chemins de la maison, ou juste dans la cour principale.

Ce qui fait qu'ici c'est plus calme que tout autre endroit dans cette école.

Et que les bancs et les petites tables posées un peu partout sont quasi-déserts, puisque tout le monde préfère se vautrer dans l'herbe du petit parc entourant la cafétéria que de rester assis comme un con à une table se faisant griller par le soleil…

Ce qui fait que ce matin il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves…les uns allongés sur l'herbe, les autres debout contre un arbre…

- Tu veux un truc ? Proposais-je à Pansy en m'avançant vers le comptoir.

Elle réfléchit un instant :

- Chewing-gum.

Me retournant vers la femme qui tient le comptoir je demande :

- Bonjour, deux paquets de chewing-gum, et…euh…du chocolat…trois tablettes de chocolat s'il vous plait.

Et là au même instant, derrière moi, une voix s'élève, sèche :

- Deux sodas, merci

Mais qui c'est ce con ?

Et la politesse alors c'est pour les moutons ?

Me retournant lentement je lui lance, en essayant de maîtriser l'agressivité de ma voix :

- Et le sens du mot « queue » tu connais ?

A mes cotés Pansy pouffe de rire. Et c'est là que je me rends compte de l'ambiguïté de ma question. Et merde.

…

C'est là aussi que je me rends compte que le mec qui m'observe le sourcil haussé, l'air intrigué et moqueur n'est autre que celui du couloir.

Re-merde.

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'étai pas seul, il était accompagné d'un autre gars. Un grand noir, très beau, aux yeux sombre qui brillaient de malice, en cet instant, et aux cheveux coiffés en piques.

Blaise Zabini.

Il est dans la même classe que Harry.

Mais pourquoi tout doit-il me ramener à lui !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Zabini, me lance :

- Mais assurément qu'il connaît…et dans le propre comme au figuré…

S'il s'attend à ce que je rougisse…

- On ne dirai pas…

Les lèvres du blond se plient en un sourire et il dit :

- Alors…enfin je te retrouve…depuis, une semaine que je te coure derrière, on peut dire que tu…

Il est interrompu par un : « Vos commandes ! » claironnant.

- Ah merci.

Je vais payer quand deux mains s'emparent des chocolats, du chewing-gum et des sodas.

C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Laisse, je m'en occupe, fait le blond.

Son ami le regarde intrigué :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête Draco ?

**

* * *

**

**Un grand merci à : **

**Cilou O'neill angel of dust****, Caella, Slydawn, 'tite mione, Maeva, Tamara, May, Ortie et Pleaaase.** Pour leurs encouragements !

Désolé de pas avoir mis de RARs personnalisés, mais j'étais trop fatiguée…si j'ai oublié quelqu'un … et bien sorry, se sera pour le prochain chapitre !

Kiss

Noisette


	5. Chapter 5

**Blabla de L'auteur :**

Pour ne pas gâcher les bonnes habitudes je vais vous ennuyer un peu avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre.

Je suis rentrée le 7 Septembre (O Joie…°°S'en va se noyer dans les toilettes, se souvient qu'elle n'as pas encore fini d'emmerder les gens et reviens°°), donc le rythme de mes publications, qui était déjà euh…comment dire…irrégulier va le devenir encore plus.

Cette année est très importante pour moi, donc je risque de tarder un peu pour les prochaines update, mais je promets en retours de bons chapitres !

Vu que **Juste ton corps contre le mien** est finie, il ne me reste en cours que **In my head**, et **Tout simplement Serpentard. **

Quand à **So** **different,** ben je vais la mettre en PDI (pause à durée indéterminée). En ce qui concerne **Chromaticity** une traduction que je viens de commencer, je reste assez sceptique au fait de la finir, vu qu'elle ne semble pas intéresser les lecteurs, mais bon, on verra.

A part ça, si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions pour ma fic n'hésitez pas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

- C'est bon, laisse, je m'en occupe ! Dit-il en s'avançant vers le comptoir.

Son ami l'observe intrigué, et sans la moindre gêne ou égard pour nous, il demande :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as en tête Draco ?

Draco…Draco…ou est ce que j'ai bien pu entendre ce non…il me semble que…

Oooh putain…ça me revient !

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Ca y est je sais pourquoi il m'était si familier. Il rafle toujours les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières scientifiques. Même si on n'est pas dans la même branche, on le connaît. Les profs n'arrêtent pas de nous rabattre les oreilles avec lui à tel point que s'en est suspect…les filles de se pâmer à son approche.

Malfoy par ci…Draco par là…Bref, le stéréotype idéale de l'étudiant populaire, parfait en tout.

Et puis avec la réputation de merde qu'il se traîne…c'est dur de le louper.

Sa devise serait plutôt, d'après ce qui se raconte : couche par ci couche par-là, à lui seul, il a bien du s'enfiler – excuser moi l'expression la moitié des filles de Poudlard.

Zabini doit s'être tirer l'autre moitié…

D'ailleurs, ce dernier on le connaît. Enfin connaître est un bien grand mot…mais il fera l'affaire. Disons juste qu'il ne nous est pas totalement inconnu.

Je me souviens encore au début de l'année, Lavande…ou Parvati…je ne sais plus…ou peut être était-ce Padma…bon, elle avait passé les deux premiers mois de l'année à déprimer parce qu'à ce qu'il semblerait il l'aurait jeté après avoir tiré son coup.

Bof, mais ça on s'en fout…je n'ai jamais prêter attention à tout ces ragots. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie après tout.

Si que ces deux là se sont tapés la quasi population féminine de Poudlard…et bien…grand bien leur en fasse !

Ca ne me regarde pas…il peuvent bien se faire tout Poudlard si ça les intéresse, profs y compris…sauf Remus Lupin, lui c'est propriété privé…mon prof préféré, pas touche ou je mords…je ne les juge pas, parce que je ne les connaît pas.

C'est simple.

Se pourrait être les personnes les plus charmantes du monde mis à part un léger problème de nymphomanie non ?

…

Ok…peut être pas…

Mais je suis comme ça…

Tout en dévisageant Malfoy, je me rend compte de pourquoi il est…ce qu'il est : Il était grand, de la même taille que Blaise, une carrure large sans trop, une belle taille, fine, un corps svelte. S'attardant sur son visage, je put admirer ses trait fins, presque aristocratique : un nez droit, des pommette hautes, une bouche fine et rosée, des sourcils tout aussi fins et blonds comme ses cheveux mi long, mais surtout ses yeux bleu azur, presque gris…de l'acier en fusion.

Merde.

Ce n'est pas permis d'être aussi beau…je comprend mieux son fan-club maintenant…mais dans touts les cas, beau ou pas il est hors de question que je me fasse payer mes achats par qui que ce soit !

Plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu, je m'entends répliquer :

- Non ça va, merci.

Mais trop tard, Monsieur a déjà payé….j'y crois pas…mes chocolats…mais rend les moi !

…

Apparemment ce n'est pas dans ses priorités. Il hausse un sourcil moqueur et dit :

- Au moins comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé de courir ENCORE !

Ok…Il est rancunier.

- Peut être que si je savais pourquoi tu me coures après ce serait plus simple, non ? Marmonnai-je.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Soit il ne m'a pas entendue, soit il fait la sourde oreille.

Zabini prend les sodas, des mains de son ami et nous fait élégamment savoir :

- Bon, si ce n'est pas tout, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille s'asseoir…à ce que je voie Draco, ne semble pas vouloir te lâcher de sitôt donc…griller sous le soleil ne fait pas partie de mes priorités…

Ensuite, il ajoute avec le plus grand sérieux :

- Je suis trèèèès fragile…ça me crame le teint.

Un sourire contrit s'étale sur mon visage, alors que Pansy éclate de rire, en frôlant l'hystérie…ce qui est assez compréhensible. Après tout entendre dire « Je suis très fragile » par un jeune homme avec la carrure de Zabini, est on ne peut plus flippant…

Reportant mon regard sur Malefoy je lui demande :

- Au fait, pourquoi tu me voulais ?

Il me jette un regard torve, et je rectifie :

- Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

C'est au tour de Blaise de se pisser dessus de rire :

- Oh mon Dieu…ça c'est direct…le grand Draco Malfoy…se faire jeter…

Draco Malfoy semble se retenir à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel. Aussi, il fait remarquer d'un air totalement naturel :

- Merde Zabini, ce que t'es con.

Blaise s'arrête de rire, non sans garder un petit sourire malicieux sur son visage.

- Ouais je sais, bon, pitié allons sur l'herbe, je n'aime pas le soleil, et il me le rend bien alors…

Malfoy soupire :

- Ca ne vous ennuie pas qu'on aille s'asseoir ?

Pansy hausse les épaule et accepte, moi je ne fais que les suivre d'un pas morne, mes baskets raclant le sol mollement. Tant qu'il a mes chocolats je le suivrais partout.

Mes chocolaaaaaaaaaats…

L'arrière parc de Poudlard était l'endroit idéal pour les personnes désireuses de calme. Moins vaste que le principal, il possédait de petits espaces de verdure et des arbres à l'abri desquels on pouvait se protéger du soleil.

Blaise fut le premier à se précipiter à l'ombre d'un arbre, et de s'adosser contre le tronc rugueux le plus confortablement possible. Draco s'assit en tailleur à ses cotés. Et Pansy se laisse tombait en face d'eux, alors que je m'affalais à ses cotés.

- Tiens, fait Malfoy à l'adresse de ma copine en lui envoyant ses chewing-gums.

Elles les attrapent adroitement en marmonnant un merci. Puis, il se tourne vers loi et…bloque. Une lueur d'incompréhension passe dans ses yeux bleu…gris…non gris…pffff ! Je ne saurais jamais…

- Il y a combien de paquets là-dedans ? Tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ! S'exclame-t-il.

Oh que si…du chocolat…hum…sucré…doux…fondant… Mes chocolaaaaaaaaaats…parallèlement à cette pensée, une autre idée vint s'y ajouté : c'est lui qui a payé, et il ne sait même pas ce que j'ai acheté…ok…ok…on verra ça plus tard…pour l'instant je suis trop occupé à recevoir mes chocolats.

Je remercie Malefoy et me présente par la même occasion :

- Hermione Granger.

- Draco Malfoy, ravi de te rencontrer…

Ma main tendue rencontre la sienne, avant d'aller serrer celle de Blaise qui échangeait une poigné de main avec Pansy.

Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'ouvre un premier paquet de chocolat, et à la première bouchée, je soupire d'aise. Que c'est bon…

- Vous en voulez ?

Pansy ne se gène pas, elle prend toute une tablette. Et c'est larmes aux yeux que le lui fait remarquer qu'elle voulait des chewing-gum.

- Et alors ? Dit elle, l'air suprêmement indifférent.

J'en propose qu garçons, Blaise marmonne comme quoi il y est allergique. A cette déclaration je voie Pansy lever ses sourcils si haut qu'ils disparaissent sous ses boucles brunes.

- Draco ?

Il fait la moue, en fixant le chocolat tendu, et souffle :

- Non merci, je n'aime pas.

Comment ?

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? Je répète abasourdie.

Sacrilège…Ça existe des gens qui n'aiment pas le chocolat ?

Devant son air sérieux je me dis que oui.

…

Horreur et damnation.

- Non, ça m'écœuré, trop sucré ! Précise-t-il.

Seigneur il est sérieux.

J'ai du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Aussi pour me consoler, j'entame mon deuxième paquet. Oui je suis accro. Et je m'assume.

« T'es surtout tarée »…ça c'était la petite voix de ma tête. Ma conscience si vous voulez, alors que tout le monde à une petite voix très gentille, super-sympa, prête à vous remonter le morale en cas de besoin, moi je n'ai que cette horreur qui adore me rabaisser et me filer des tuyaux plus pourris les uns que les autres.

Blaise me susurre sournoisement, interrompant mon analyse de moi-même :

- Tu vas grossir…

J'aimerai bien mon vieux…si tu savais le nombre de plats que je mange par jour tu ne le croirai pas…non, c'est vrai, depuis toujours c'est comme ça, je n'arrive pas à prendre un gramme. Alors que d'autres se tue pour perdre des kilos imaginaires, moi j'essaie d'en avoir…il parait que c'est ça l'ironie du sort…

Je souris en prenant une autre bouchée, je la déguste exagérément :

- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en bas les couilles ! Dis-je sur le même ton.

- T'en as pas …, objecte-t-il moqueur.

Il faut dire, qu'après avoir passé toutes mes années de collèges avec Pansy, Harry, Dean, Seamus et d'autres fréquentations exclusivement masculines, on acquiert malgré nous certaines expressions, qui ne marchent pas sur les filles…mais qu'on continu d'utiliser…l'habitude quoi….

- Pourquoi t'as déjà vérifié ?

Mon Dieu, Pansy s'y mettait…

- On a qu'à y remédier, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle accepte…

Draco, ne semble pas se soucier de tout ce qui se passe, il se contente de boire son soda, apparemment habitué au conneries de son ami.

- Non, il faut juste la prendre par surprise c'est tout, explique Pansy.

A les entendre on croirait qu'il parle de la théorie de la relativité et non de moi.

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit consentante…

- Bah on s'en fout !

- C'est a continuez de préméditer mon viol vous deux, m'écriai-je, ça fait plaisir !

Draco nous regarde un à un, un sourire amusé fleuri sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commente :

- Un vrai dialogue de sourd...

Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour éclater simultanément de rire comme de vieux amis…c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de les connaître depuis longtemps, et a en juger par la verve enthousiaste qu'avait Pansy en discutant avec Blaise, ça doit être pareil.

Les mots venaient d'eux même avec eux, il n'y avait pas de silence gêné ou quoi que ce soit. Ça coulait de source.

Vous voyez qu'est ce que je vous disez…ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un salaud sur le plan sentimental que ça se reflète sur votre vie sociale…

Draco étend ses longues jambes devant lui et s'étire :

- Au fait Hermione, dit-il, j'ai un truc à toi…

Sous mes yeux ébahis, il ouvre son sac pour en sortir…mon livre de math !

- Tu l'avais laissé tomber la dernière fois, explique-t-il, j'ai essayé de te le rendre plus tôt, mais tu ne tenais pas _en place_.

Qu'est ce que je me sens conne. Je dois avoir battu mon record personnel.

- Euh…Merci…désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je murmure d'une toute petite voix.

- Mais de rien, répond-t-il impénétrable.

Blaise secoue la tête se moque :

- Oh regarde elle rougit…si c'est pas mignon !

Je ne rougis PAS !

- Je t'emmerde Zabini…je ne rougis pas !

- Mais oui, mais oui…

Pansy piquée par je ne sais quelle mouche, se lève brusquement en époussetant son pantalon, interrompant ainsi un début de bagarre :

- Désolé, j'ai était ravie de papoter avec vous mais je dois y aller…

Pour toute réponse elle reçoit un superbe regard d'incompréhension à la puissance trois. Jetant son sac par-dessus son épaule elle explique :

- On a Sport après la récréation, et il faut que je parle à Bibine bien avant si je veux y échapper…

Draco lui souhaite négligemment « Bonne chance » tandis que Blaise la regarde étrangement. Je lève les yeux vers elle.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas _encore_ inventer ?

Ben oui ma curiosité est légitime, cette fille a déjà épuisé tout le stock d'excuses potables !

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice :

- La bonne vieille qui ne rate pas !

Elle était incorrigible.

Incorrigible…

Eclatant d'un rire frais, elle se pencha sur moi, déposant un bisou sur ma joue avant de se reculer de quelques pas :

- A plus tard les garçons !

Et elle s'éloigna.

Soudain, Blaise se leva d'un bond et hurla à son attention :

- Et moi on ne m'embrasse pas ?

Draco secoua la tête avec accablement alors que Pansy riait de plus belle.

Je suivis sa silhouette des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ombre de l'édifice…

- Quelle excuse au fait ? Demanda Blaise.

Je me demande si ça lui arrive souvent de sauter su coq à l'âne…

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répondre mais Draco me devance :

- Bof…je crois qu'elle dira à Bibine qu'elle a _mal au ventre_ ou un truc dans ce goût là…

Il est tombé dessus direct monsieur blondinet.

- Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait que j'y aille aussi…, fais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, Bibine n'aime pas les retardataires…et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire le tour du stade 5 fois pour deux secondes de retard…

- C'est assez compréhensible…, compatit toujours debout.

Je me lève et Draco m'imite :

- Tu sais quoi, tu es sur notre chemin Granger, on va te _déposer_…

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il me chante, ils ont cours de Sciences, leur salle est bien avant les terrains de sports…

- Blaise…MAIS QUE…QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

Sans me laisser approfondir mes réflexions sur notre probable itinéraire, ce grand crétin me souleva et me balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

- Mais…lâche-moi enfin ! Blaise…arrête…qu'est ce que…mais enfin…Draco dis lui ! Mais…Draco !

Mes protestations sont vaines, tout ce que je réussi à faire c'est d'amadouer Draco qui prit d'un élan d'humanité me débarrasse de mon sac, et le porte. Que c'est gentil…

Puis comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde, ils se mettent en marchent.

C'est fantastique ! Il fait beau, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et moi je me fais trimballer à travers l'école sous les regards surpris des étudiants. Et dire que je n'aime pas me faire remarquer…

- Blaise…

Je crois que ma petite voix a de l'effet sur Draco... en me tortillant je le vois qui me fixe d'un air navré…Mwahahaha…je vais gagné…

- S'il te plait…

Il se mord les lèvres et hésite.

- Allez…

Il lève les yeux au ciel et dit :

- C'est bon Blaise, repose la…

Ce dernier s'exécute en pouffant de ne rire, ce que je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi…minute, mon sac passe de Draco à Blaise…et…

- Aaaaaaaaah !

Oh non, ça recommence…

- Malfoy espèce de traître tu n'as pas honte ?

Apparemment non puisqu'un grand éclat de rire me répond. C'est pas vrai, je connais ces mecs depuis quelques secondes et ils s'amusent déjà à jouer à la poupée avec moi. Devinez qui es la poupée ?

J'ai beau hurler, menacer, frapper, gigoter, me débattre et chatouiller…je n'arrive à rien…au bout d'un moment j'abandonne.

Je laisse mes bras pendre le long du dos de Malfoy et soupire à fendre l'âme.

Derrière nous, Blaise traîne paresseusement :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains Hermione, tu devrais en profitait, tu as une vue imprenable sur les fesses de Draco.

- Si tu es tellement intéressé, on échange quand tu veux ! Proposai-je en repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui venaient tombée sur mon visage.

Narquois, l'objet de notre conversation fait son effarouché :

- Arrêtez je vais finir par avoir peur d'être avec vous ! Puis il ajoute, Au fait Hermione, j'adore ce que tu écris.

Tiens, c'est gentil ça…

- Merci je…

Mais attendez un instant…personne ne me lit à part Pansy et quelques personnes de ma classe. Enfin, je ne laisse personne me lire…mais…Il a _osé_…je vais lui arraché sa jolie tête et la mette sur un pic ensuite j'irai le…

- Mon Dieu…tu as osé lire…je vais te...je…je…

Les mots me manquent…je vais le…le…Bouhouhouh….il m'épuise…je le connais à peine et il m'épuise…

- Malfoy ?

- Oui ?

- Je te connais depuis la récréation et tu me fatigue…tu me fatigue déjà…

Blaise éclate de rire, suivi de très prés part Draco, qui s'arrête tout d'un coup.

D'un mouvement agile, il m'attrape par la taille et me repose doucement sur le sol.

J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu mais ça va… ça va…

Malfoy est un peu décoiffé.

Ca lui va bien je trouve, de toute façon, Draco est le genre d'homme à qui tout va bien. Il semble avoir l'élégance dans la peau. Maintenant alors qu'il n'est vêtu que d'une chemise noire, et d'un jean passe-partout…il est juste sublime.

- Ton sac Miss ! Claironne Blaise

Je reprends mon bien et les maudit tous les deux à la 15ème générations. Ces deux grands idiots ne m'ont même pas accompagné jusqu'au terrains, il m'ont déposé devant leurs classe à eux !

La moitié du chemin quoi…mais bon, je me suis amusé comme une folle, si l'on excepte le tournis de tout à l'heure…qui continus de durer…oulalalala… le plafond danse la sarabande et le sol est en train de tanguer dangereusement. Dans un effort pour me calmer je m'appuie contre le mur, et renverse la tête un peu vers le coté en fermant les yeux.

Allez ma vieille…respire…expire…ça va passer…

Quand je les ouvre, le visage de Draco est en face du mien, un peu soucieux, une main posée à plat sur le mur, prés de mon visage.

- Ca va ?

Ses yeux…gris…gris…ils étaient gris.

- Oui, je souffle.

Gris…

- Hermione ?

Je me retourne en même temps que Draco et Blaise, pour faire face à Harry qui se tenait sur le seuil de la classe, visiblement prêt à entrer.

Le regard de Draco se durcit, son sourire disparaît, et son expression tout entière se ferme. A la place de la lueur amusée qui était dans ses yeux fit place à un autre sentiment, cruel, perfide.

Un rictus tors ses lèvre et ses prunelle brillent. C'est étonnant, il est complètement différent du garçon avec lequel je parlais tout à l'heure.

Blaise semble habituer à ce genre de changements, il m'adresse distraitement une « à plus tard » avant de rentrer en classe en soupirant.

- Tiens donc, Potter…alors comment vas-tu ?

Je me redresse totalement pour voir un Harry dont les yeux vont de Draco à moi…de moi à Draco…incrédulité, colère et dégoût passe sur son visage.

Ce n'est qu'une impression mais, il a l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe, et quand se regard se reporte sur Draco, une expression de pur haine s'installe sur sa figure d'habitude souriante.

Et là, c'est moi qui ne comprend pas.

- J'espère qu'on se verra après Hermione, me dit Malfoy de sa voix de tout à l'heure, finalement je suis ravie que tu ais laissé tomber ce livre…vraiment ravi…

Sur ce Draco me sourit imperceptiblement et prend congé sans je ne puisse émettre une seule parole. Il s'engouffre dans la salle au milieu des élèves, sans me lâcher du regard, ignorant royalement Harry qui semblait bouillir de rage.

* * *

**Lunathelunatique** Waw pour le pseudo ! Mais après tout que serons nous sans lunatiques sur terre ? Vives les lunatiques ! Wéééééé…bon, je fait taire ce cri patriotique pour tous nos camarades Lunatiques (et oui, comme tu l'as deviné j'en fait partie héhéhé…) pour te remercier pour l'encouragement ma belle, j'espère que la suite à était à ton goût ! Bizous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Salut toi ! Moi aussi j'adore Pansy, j'en avais marre des fics ou Hermione était Miss Parfaite et Parkinson une tête de pékinois, ça faisait tellement clichés…j'ai décider de changer et je suis super ravie que ça a été apprécié (fais la danse de la victoire- c'est-à-dire saute sur la table….-) quand à ta remarque sur Harry …et bien je partage le même point de vue que toi…je l'ai jamais vraiment aimé celui-là, les seule fois ou je peux le supporter c'est quand il est avec Pansy ; ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas les mettre ensemble pour cette fic…ce serai le comble ! En espérant que la suite t'aie plu, je fait de mon mieux, a la prochaine ma belle !

Au fait j'adoooooooooooooooooooooooore tes fics !

**Slydawn** Hello ! Désolée pour l'affreux retard...mais bon, on ne se refait pas…je suis contente de te remonter le moral tiens ! Surtout avant la rentrée…c'esr très compréhensible…au fait c'est quand que tu reprend les cours ?

**MissKitsune93 : **Qu'est ce qui va se passer tu dis ? Et bien ma chère il faut lire ! Niark niark niark…c'est bon j'arrête de faire ma sadique et je te laisse en paix j'ai fait comme tu voulais : j'ai mis la suite dans les plus brefs délai ! Et crois moi c'est un grand pas pour moi, irrégulière comme je suis !

**Lili.Draco.Malfoy** Coucou la miss ! Merci pour toutes les fleurs que tu m'envoies, ça remonte vachement bien le moral…surtout quand ce dernier est à zéro…par les bons soins de enfin bref on s'en fout… mdr ! je te fais plein de bizous et te dis merci pour la review ! Kiss !

**Opalyne** Ok, je continu alors lol ! Merci d'aimer !

**Lily Smile : **Olalala…tu m'as émue…la première que tu lis…et tu aimes ? c'est mignon ça ! Mais avant tout je tiens a m'excuser pour les fautes…je pense qu'il serait temps de me chercher une bêta…sinon, je croise les doigts pour que les prochains chapitres soient aussi bons, voire meilleurs que les précédents ! Moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour Pansy lol, c'est un de mes persos préférés, même si dans les livres, ça personnalité n'est pas bien précise, mais bon ça nous laisse plus de liberté pour imaginer son caractère !

**Floréole** Alors toi, on ne peut rien te cacher…comme tu l'as deviner ma fic s'inspire directement de notre bonne vieille école…et pour _Harry_ et _Ginny _et bien t'es tombé dessus pile poile ! Au moins il m'aura servis à un truc cet abruti…mon Dieu…oh et pour infos mes **neurones** vont **bien** ! Il n'y a que toi et Youssie qui savez pour alors SILENCE ! Je t'aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ma Flo…(bouche en cœur et bats des cils) …mais pourquoi elle se casse toujours ?

**Ladyalienor** Salut ! Je suis contente de voire que tu apprécie mon travail, je sais que j'ai changé pas mal les relations entre les personnages…mais bon il faut bien changer de temps en temps ! Quand à la réplique de Mione et la réponse de Draco et bien ce n'est que le début de plusieurs conversations aussi…euh…intéressantes…en gros tu verras pour les prochains chapitres ! Kiss !

**Pauapu** ben voilà, ta menace ayant fait effet je me suis mise au travail pour le chap suivant ! la prochaine fois je réfléchirai avant de taper quoi que se soit…Naaaaaaaaaaan trop fatiguant ! Et puis je n'aime pas réfléchir…à la prochaine !

**Nephtys82 : **étrangement, quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai eu la sensation déplaisante que quelqu'un se tenait derrière moi et s'apprêtait à me démolir la tête à coup de hache…huuuuum bizarre…tu y serais pas pour quelque chose toi ? Si c'est le cas et bien…C'EST PAS GRAVE (tend la tête en dansant) ! J'ai toujours rêver de me faire hachée le crâne…mais personne n'as jamais voulu, snif… ! Bon laissons de cotés mes états d'âmes…ok, alors je vais essayer de faire plus long pour les chaps, et de poster un peu plus régulièrement ok ? Ca te va ? Quand à ce que tu dis pour les mecs, je confirme c'est tous des cons, et encore je suis gentils…

**NalaHaliwell** **et Cordonsbleu : **Ma Nalah ! Tiens je suis contente de te revoir sur mes fics, t'as eu le coup de foudre pour Mione à ce qu'on dirait… ! Au fait j'ai lu d'**Ambre noire **et je dois dire que c'est…waouh, non franchement, j'adore ton style ! Pour te répondre, je ne compte pas mettre Ron, désolée si tu l'aimes bien, mais je ne voie pas du tout ou le placer…

Il y a un truc que je me demande : ou est Cordonsbleu ? Qui est Cordonbleu ! Oh, et encore un petit truc, je sais qu'un de tes couples préférés est Harry/Pansy, et que t'en a lu beaucoup, et bien sache que je me suis essayé sur ce couple dans un petit OS, **De toi à moi,** et j'aimerais vraiment connaître ton avis, histoire de voir si je dois changer un truc…bref, ce serait bien d'avoir ton opinion, alors à la prochaine ma belle ! Je t'embrasse !

Merci à **Slydawn,** **le poisson rouge, Adéliahp et Charlotte inconnue **pour leurs reviews !

Je vous embrasse fort !

* * *

Voila, alors comme d'habitude pour les réclamations, suggestions, questions, menace d'amour et/ou de mort, le petit bouton à gauche vous attend !

Logiquement le chapitre est plus long que ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à le poster…donc les scènes que j'ai enlevé viendront après…ca fait des jours que j'essaie de poster mais à chaque fois ça buguais…alors j'ai dit Fuck it, et j'ai envoyé ce petit bout de chapitre…désolée…m'en voulez pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est rester en updtate durant plusieurs jour…je suis vraiment maudite…

Noisette ( qui est à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs…)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde !

Waouh…j'ai était soufflée par vos reviews ! Ca m'a tellement fait plaisir ! Je pensais pas que ce chapitre plairait autant, surtout que j'ai du l'amputer d'une bonne partie…pour le coup je vous met le 6ème plus tôt que prévu….ben quoi j'ai était super motivée !

J'ai remarqué que plusieurs d'entre vous on demandé à savoir si Dray était sincère vis-à-vis d'Hermione au sujet du livre…je ne vais pas vous le dire sinon se serait gâcher la fic, mais je vais vous donner un indice, dans le chapitre 2, on voit qu'Hermione a attiré la curiosité de Draco avant même que ce dernier ne sache qu'elle est amie avec Potter…donc a vous de voir !

Sadique moi ? Noaaaan….

Ok, juste un peu…

Mwahahahahaha….bon j'arrête de délirer…

**Dernier point :**

J'ai répondu aux Rars cette fois ci par mail, donc pour les non-incrits n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse que je puisse vois répondre !

**Un grand merci à :**

**Le poisson rouge,** **Twinzie,** **Lola,** **MalfoyHerm,** **Lily smile**, **Lotis et Lola**, **Lily.Draco.Malfoy,** **BestofDracoHermy,** **Adéliahp**, **Slydawn,** **Ashkana, Nephytis82,** **sssarah**, **Vamala,** **Loo,** '**tite mione,** et **Merenwen.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Une épaisse buée emplissait la salle de bain. Quoi de plus normal vu que je squattais depuis déjà une heure. D'ailleurs je ferais mieux d'en sortir sinon ma tante ne va pas tarder à appeler le 911 ou les pompiers, ça fait trois fois qu'elle me demande si je vais bien depuis la cuisine, et les voisins ont sûrement du l'entendre…je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle craint…je ne suis tout de même pas assez idiote pour me tromper de robinet et me brûler ! Ou encore glisser sur la savonnette, me briser le crâne sur le carrelage et baigner dans mon sang, évanouie en attendant la crève parce que je n'aurais pas pu appeler à l'aide !

Plutôt gore comme image…je frissonne un peu sous le jet d'eau brûlant avant d'éclater de rire de ma stupidité…voila, j'arrive à me faire peur toute seule, comme une grande !

Bravo Hermione, un bon point pour toi…jour après jour tu t'épanouies en désordre mental…

Que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas !

Non, sincèrement…je devrais arrêter de tourner mes douches au _hammam _à chaque fois. Ca calmerait ma tante, son imagination, ses nerfs et la facture de fin de mois…

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis folle de l'eau ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cet élément a le pouvoir d'emporter au loin tout les petits tracas quotidiens, ces laborieux riens qui vous pourrissent la vie, et vous colle au cœur, comme des obligations malsaines.

La plupart des gens se calment après une bonne douche.

Ca purifie, ça apaise. L'eau fait du bien. Elle console malgré elle et avec son contact on se sent tellement propre, si calme…qu'on ne résiste pas à l'envie de se laisse glisser contre le carrelage de la salle de bain pour s'asseoir dans le bac de la douche, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, la tête posée sur eux.

A chaque fois je me retrouve comme ça.

C'est, disons, ma position finale…l'eau coulait sur mon corps, emportant avec elle ma lassitude.

J'aime l'eau et J'adore les longes douches brûlantes.

Une vraie petite sardine, disait mon père.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, je me relève et ferme l'eau. Une serviette autour du corps, les cheveux humides, je sors de la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds. Ma tante apprécie modérément que je me promène à moitié nue a travers la maison, à ce qu'il parait on peut facilement attraper la crève, surtout à la sortie du bain.

La salle de bain est à l'autre bout de l'étage, assez loin des chambres à coucher. De toute façon, il n'y a que moi qui l'utilise. Tante Jude en a une dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me sèche les cheveux en les frictionnant énergiquement puis les attache en queue de cheval. J'aurais voulu me faire une tresse mais ils ne sont pas assez longs. Ils m'arrivent à peine à la base du coup.

J'ouvre mon armoire et enfile la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, un pull noir tout simple et un jean large à moitié élimé, j'en profite aussi pour y foutre plus ou moins délicatement les fringues qui traînaient un peu partout dans la chambre.

Un coup d'œil à mon réveil m'indique qu'il est 17 heures 15. On est dimanche.

Merde, demain c'est lundi…et j'ai encore rien fait…

Je m'étale sur le matelas et tire mon cartable de sous le lit. Dans un effort de bonne volonté je sors mes devoirs. C'est pas bien long j'ai juste quelques exercices en maths.

Assise en tailleur, mes manuels éparpillaient autour de moi, je commence : Alors…alors…d'après la loi logique, _P_ implique _Q, _équivaut à la négation de _P _ou _Q_ …ok, ça je comprend…on vient de le voire en classe.

Reste plus qu'à le démontrer…

D'accord…allez ma vielle, tu peux le faire…alors…je me souviens vaguement d'un tableau avec plein de 1 et de 0 partout…

Ouais c'est ça…

Mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, vu que je n'ai pas écrit la leçon…

Fuck...j'aurais du écouter cette peau de vache de Mcgonnagal et écrire au lieu de jouer à la bataille de stylo avec Sally-Anne sous la table.

Plus jamais je ne me mettrais prés de Annie en Maths…la prochaine fois ce sera Théo…ah non, il est prés de Luna…bon, on arrête, concentre toi sur le prochain, tu feras l'autre après !

Ok, pas grave, on passe à l'exercice suivant…voyons voir…trigonométrie.

…

Faut pas rêver.

Je n'ai même pas lu l'énoncé que les _cosinus_ et les _sinus_ se bagarrent dans mon esprit.

Oh et puis merde, je copierais demain sur quelqu'un…je n'ai maths qu'à la troisième heure. J'ai le temps…

Avec un soupir, je m'allonge sur mon lit, et laisse mes yeux glisser sur ma chambre. Sans le voir, je visualise le mur à ma droite, avec sa bibliothèque qui croule sous le poids de mes romans, mes manuels scolaires et de mes films.

Chez moi tout ce mélange.

Un petit meuble bas, sur lequel est posée ma petite télévision avec un lecteur DVD en équilibre précaire au dessus, croule sous le poids de mes Cds. J'aime la musique, j'exagère peut être, mais il me semble je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Toutes mes économies y passent...en ça et en livres. Sur ma table de chevet se trouve une veilleuse, toute simple, un réveil et des photos, une de mes parents, une autre de moi et de tante Jude, ainsi qu'une dernière avec Pansy, Ginny, Har…Harry, Dean, Seamus Parvati et moi. Elle date de nos années de collèges…nos 15 ans, 14 ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Sur la photo, Ginny est entre de Dean et Seamus, ce dernier à un bras autour des épaules de Parvati, Pansy et moi sommes enlacées, et Harry me tient par la taille et moi j'ai la tête posé sur son épaule.

On sourit tous au photographe.

Harry, mon Harry…mon amour impossible. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui petit à petit, sans même m'en rendre compte, à force de le fréquenter, à force d'être avec lui. Mes sentiments se sont construits doucement, patiemment, et c'est dur, ça fait mal, car c'est la preuve de leur force et de leur sincérité.

C'est une belle photo, même si elle est ancienne, même si les rapports entres nous se sont modifiés, même si Pansy et Harry ne se parlent plus, même si Dean et Seamus ont changés, même si Ginny est maintenant avec Harry.

C'est une photo magnifique, elle représente e une des plus heureuses période de ma vie, c'est pour ça que je l'ai gardé.

Mais ça fait mal de l'avoir sous les yeux continuellement. Beaucoup trop mal.

C'est pour cela, que j'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et la glisse dedans. Peut être qu'un jour je la ressortirai, peut être qu'un jour elle ne sera qu'un lointain souvenir. Peut être qu'un jour, Harry ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mon cœur se serre, et l'air me manque…l'air me manque…

Quelle gourde je fais, je suis en train de me déprimer par moi-même…je n'ai même plus la tête à bosser…

D'un mouvement brusque je repousse livres et cahiers et sors de ma chambre en trombe ne prenant que le temps d'empoigner mon sac à bandoulière que j'enfile direct, une jaquette en jean et une écharpe qui fait trois fois le tour de mon coup et trouve encore le moyen de traîner par terre.

Bien que nous soyons à la mi-mars, il fait toujours frais l'après-midi. Et puis, on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un changement de temps.

Je dévale les escaliers et me dirige vers la cuisine.

- Je vais faire un tour, Tata, je déclare, je ne rentrerais pas tard, promis.

Ma tante qui se démerdait à réussir un gâteau au chocolat raté d'avance ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais la referme aussitôt. Elle a de la farine sur la joue.

Mes yeux ne brillent pas de larmes, ma voix n'est pas rauque, je n'ai pas l'air troublée…alors pourquoi me dit-elle doucement :

- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas.

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je la remercie intérieurement et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais en sortant.

Je sais où j'ai besoin d'aller.

Je longe la rue, jusqu'à quitter de quartier. Il y a un arrêt de bus à quelques pas d'ici, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps.

Sans un mot je m'engouffre avec les autres passagers. 10 minutes plus tard, je suis au centre-ville.

Les voitures se collent les unes aux autres, dans un brouhaha de klaxons et de fumée, les gens marchent, pressés, allant à un rendez-vous quelconque, avec un partenaire quelconque, et les vitrines des magasins forment des miroirs scintillants et colorés ou se reflète la lumière du soleil. Au milieu de la foule qui se presse et avance, je continu mon chemin.

Je sais où je dois aller. Je sais où je veux aller.

Je passe enfin un night club « Guilty Pleasure » (1), la boite la plus connu de la ville. Pour l'instant elle est fermée, elle n'ouvre qu'à 22 heurs. Le jour, c'est calme, ça ressemble à n'importe qu'elle endroit de la ville, mais la nuit, c'est vraiment _hot_ ici.

Il y a une ouverture à coté de la boite, elle donne sur une ruelle sombre et étroite sur le côté du bâtiment, dans laquelle on empile les poubelles chaque soir, ou plutôt matin, à la fermeture. Ca semble être une impasse, mais c'est faut, elle donne sur le boulevard en face du parc. Appelez- ça un raccourci si vous voulez… Les murs sont couverts de tags et d'inscriptions. Il arrive parfois, qu'un toxico s'y cache la nuit pour consommer sa dope mais c'est rare, les videurs de la boite font leurs boulots on va dire…

Dangereux de passer par là ?

Peut-être…

Je traverse rapidement et déboule enfin sur la rue principale, à quelques mètres du parc de la ville.

« Le grand parc » comme l'appelle les habitants, est un endroit vaste, avec des espaces verts partout, de vieux bancs en pierre, d'immenses arbres, et des allées en briques serpentant entre les gazons.

Il possède aussi des espaces jeux pour enfants et un glacier à la sortie.

J'aime cet endroit.

Il est calme et bruyant. Familial, et en même temps pas.

Des gens de différents milieux s'y croisent, s'y rencontre, mêlent leurs vies le temps d'un salut, d'une conversation, d'une poignée de mains, avant de repartir chacun de son coté.

Comme une automate je me dirige vers le fond du parc. Dédaignant les bancs et l'herbe verte, je prends siège sur une vieille balançoire à moitié rouillée.

Doucement je me balance et laisse mes yeux errer.

Devant moi, en costard-cravate, se tient un homme qui doit avoir la quarantaine, il semble attendre quelqu'un. Il a senti mon regard sur lui. Levant les yeux, il me fixe calmement, tirant sur sa cigarette de temps en temps, expirant de fines volutes de fumée. Son rendez-vous arrive, il détourne les yeux et s'en va en sa compagnie.

Un couple s'embrasse sur un banc, étroitement enlacés. Deux mecs sont assis sur l'herbe, adossé contre un arbres, à moitié cachés par les buissons, ont l'air béat, le regard vide, ils doivent certainement être en plein rendez-vous avec la fée blanche, ce n'est pas prudent de leurs parts…il aurait du attendre la nuit pour _voyager_, ou mieux encore ne pas le faire du tout.

Une bande de gamin s'amusent plus loin avec leurs skates, le baladeur aux oreilles. Une jeune femme en tailleur traverse l'allée les bras chargés de courses, un portable à l'oreille, le front soucieux.

Une fillette fait un château de sable à deux pas de moi, que son ami piétine aussitôt, elle crie d'indignation et lui coure après, ce dernier, espiègle rit aux éclats.

Deux vieillard joue au échecs à l'autre bout du parc, l'un deux fume une pipe et l'autre bat l'air avec un journal roulé en cornet, il rient entre eux.

Les cris des enfants retentissent inlassablement, entre pleurs et rires.

J'aime cet endroit.

La balançoire s'arrête doucement. Je reprend mon élan et replonge dans mes pensées.

Un gars drague une jeune fille, des jeunes jouent aux cartes affalés sur l'herbe, de temps en temps ils protestent contre une potentielle tricherie.

La balançoire s'arrête encore, et je me relance d'un air absent.

Je sors un bouquin de mon sac…tiens donc, voila pourquoi il était lourd…je me suis trimballé un recueil de contes…oh la vache…et dire que je me demandais ou il était passé… farfouillant dans mon sac à la recherche d'une autre lecture, je mets la main sur le livre que m'as prêter monsieur Lupin : « Le portrait de Dorian Gray » d'Oscar Wilde…version française.

Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé…

Remus Lupin est professeur de français à Poudlard, nous sommes juste une petite dizaine à suivre ce cours. Les autres prennent espagnol ou allemand…

Il est grand, la trentaine, mais parait plus âgé. Des mèches blanches strient ses déjà ses tempes et ses cheveux châtain clair. Ses yeux ambre reflètent la douceur même.

C'est le professeur le plus attentionné que j'ai jamais eu. Le meilleur aussi, il est complètement captivé par son travail.

J'ai toujours était douée en langue, et ayant déjà suivi des cours de français avant Poudlard, j'avais une petite avance sur mes camarades. Au début de l'année, une élève de terminale avait fait irruption dans la salle de cour, et avec un sourire contrit, elle s'est excusé du dérangement et avait rendu un livre au professeur en le remerciant.

« L'enchanteur » de René Barjavel.

Monsieur Lupin avait sourit en disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, négligemment, il avait posé le livre sur son bureau et avait repris sa leçon.

Curieuse comme pas possible, j'ai passé le cour à me demander quelle genre de bouquin c'était, je n'ai pas écouter un mot de ce qu'il disait.

A la fin du cours, il m'a convoqué en me demandant la raison de mon inattention.

J'ai bégayé des excuses, et mes yeux ont évité les siens.

- J'ai conscience que cela peut vous paraître ennuyeux Hermione, mais évitez de le montrer si clairement ! M'avait-il reproché tout sourire, vous étés l'une de mes meilleurs élèves et il…

Rougissant comme une gamine prise en faute je l'interrompis :

- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça…vos cours sont très intéressant…j'était juste dans la lune…

Stupide raison…

- Ah, je vois…, fit-il.

Morte de honte qu'il se soit mépris sur la raison de ma distraction, je marmonnais des excuses et fit mine de sortir... Mon Dieu, si c'avait était Snape, Mcgonnagal, où n'importe qui d'autre, je m'en foutrais comme de ma première dent de lait. Mais là, c'était Remus Lupin. Et pour une raison inconnue je tenais à son respect.

- Attendez !

Je me retournais, et le vit qui s'avançait vers moi.

- Dites moi Hermione, aimez vous lire ?

- Euh…oui…

- Alors essayez ça….

Il me mit dans les mains le roman de Barjavel.

Au début c'était un peu dur de lire en français…mais une fois qu'on tombe dans la marmite…on ne peut en sortir.

J'ai littéralement dévoré ce livre.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres, des étoiles plein les eux que je le lui ai rendus. Il a éclaté de rire devant ma réaction.

Et depuis, il s'est mis à me prêter des livres de littérature française tel que « Notre-dame de Paris » de Victor Hugo, les histoires de Théophile Gautier, celles de Féval…ou parfois encore des versions françaises de livres anglais. Comme « les nouvelle fantastique d'Edgar Allan Poe » traduit par Baudelaire et dernièrement, ce livre là d'Oscar Wilde.

Il fait ça avec tous ces élèves.

Et après on me demande pourquoi je tiens à ce prof…Théo l'adore lui aussi.

En parlant de Théo…je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il m'a dit concernant Draco.

Juste après la fameuse récréation ou ce dernier m'avait rendu mon livre de maths et ou on avait fait connaissance, j'avais un cours de sport. Bref, d'après Nott, je devrais éviter Malfoy…

Chose que je n'ai pas du tout pris en compte vu que j'ai passé le reste de la semaine à traîner avec lui et Blaise pendant les intercours et les déjeuner. Nous avons mieux fais connaissance, nos délire aussi d'ailleurs…en gros j'aimais être avec eux…

Mais tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis : Harry m'ignore purement et simplement depuis cette récréation, a ce qui se raconte c'est la haine viscérale entre lui et Draco.

Pourquoi ?

Allez savoir…

En plus, ces derniers temps, quelques élèves me regardent de travers…charmant, n'est ce pas ?

Tout le monde me hurle que je devrais m'éloigner de Draco, et cela depuis notre première rencontre.

_Flash-back_

- Granger quand on joue au volley on n'envoie le ballon à ses co-équipiers…on ne JONGLE pas avec comme une gourde !

Mme Bibine hurlait à réveiller un mort…et à rendre sourd un vivant. Le deuxième cas me concernait plus.

- Ouais…ouais, si vous le dites…, dis-je sans conviction, on va essayer…

Visez un peu l'emploi du temps : Après deux heures de Physiques avec Snape, on nous refilait Bibine.

Charmant.

Après l'hydre, le requin…

Du coin de l'œil je repère mes co-équipiers. L'équipe est mixte.

Je joue avec Théodore Nott, un joli brun de ma classe, assez discret, mais limite grande gueule avec les intimes, Lavande Brown, une idiote en sport...non en fait une idiote tout court…, la pauvre n'a toujours pas compris qu'on envoyait le ballon avec ses mains, et non sa poitrine, mais je veux bien croire qu'elle a des qualité cachés.

Il y a aussi Neville Longdubat, un grand garçon au visage joufflu, toujours dans la lune et Sally-Anne Perks, blondinette aux immenses yeux noirs, véritable pro en tout jeux et grande amatrice de rock…Bibine l'adore…il n'y a qu'elle et Théo pour sauver l'équipe.

On joue contre, Terry Boot, un grand blond filiforme, Luna Lovegood, la fille la plus défoncée que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie, et entre nous c'est ce qui fait son charme…, Vincent Crabbe, un mec qui possède la carrure d'un joueur de football et le QI d'une huître en rut, et Anthony Goldstein, un gars brun aux yeux bleu.

Ma très chère Pansy ayant lâchement fuie ce cours, l'équipe adverse c'était trouvée en manque d'un joueur.

Dans sa grande générosité, Bibine accepta de se_ sacrifier_, et de jouer avec eux…inutile de dire qu'on se faisait massacrer.

Depuis des années, Mme Bibine assure les cours d'EPS à Poudlard. Large d'épaules, la mâchoire carrée, 1 m 85, et musclée...le genre de femme qui faisait peur…ok, n'ayons pas peur des mots : elle _me_ faisait peur.

Très peur même.

Surtout quand elle vous dévisager avec ses yeux perçant en vous traitant d'incapable, d'erreur de la nature, pas fichu de se servir de ses mains/pieds.

Au début de l'année, Théo nous avait mis dans la tête que Bibine n'était pas une femme….et encore moins un homme.

Un silence religieux avait suivi cette déclaration.

Après tout, tout était possible…mais deux semaines plus tard, Lavande Brown, qui n'a pas son pareil pour les ragots, nous a rapportés qu'elle avait su par Padma qui avait entendu que Dean, savait par Hannah Abbot que cette dernière avait vu Mme Bibine à l'infirmerie, demander à Pomfresh, l'infirmière, un médicament contre les douleurs menstruelles.

Et tenez vous bien : pour elle-même.

…

Mais la meilleur c'est quand Luna nous a dit qu'elle pouvait très bien être un homme…et avoir ses règles.

Ça nous a tués.

On n'a plus jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

- Hermione ! Le ballon !

Le cri de Sally me sort de mes pensées o combien philosophiques.

- Je l'ai c'est bon !

Avec toute la concentration du monde, je me mets en position et attend cette putain de balle de pied ferme.

Je la voie qui arrive…je m'élance…la rate évidemment, et m'effondre sur Théo qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver prés de moi, m'étalant de tout mon long sur lui.

Je suis un peu sonné, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'enquérir de l'état de mon ami. Je n'aimerai pas me tomber dessus…

L'équipe au complet s'est attroupée autour de nous, et Bibine s'avançait à grand pas.

- Ca va ? demande-je en me redressant à moitié.

Il grince des dents et siffle d'une vois étouffée :

- Ca irait mieux si tu ôtais ton genou de mon entrejambe…

Je me retire de sur lui rapidement, et tombe sur le coté...bravo Granger…castre le garçon tant que tu y es…Gênée, je balbutie :

- Oh désolée…

Bibine arrive sur nous comme une furie :

- Granger espèce d'incapable ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait !

Je comprend sa douleur…je viens d'aplatir un de ses meilleurs joueurs. Mais n'empêche… faut pas pousser ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un boulet en sport ! J'aurais du sécher comme Pansy tiens !

- Il faudrait peut être l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Suggère Neville, inquiet, en aidant Théo à se relever.

- Non ça va… ça va…, proteste ce dernier. Il tente de se détacher de Neville, mais grimace à chaque pas fait seul.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour booster Bibine.

- Si ! Crie-t-elle en me regardant férocement, vous irez Mr Nott ! Granger accompagnez le ! Quand aux autres, reprenez le jeu ! Faite des équipes de quatre ! Et plus vite que ça !

Tandis que les autres reprennent leurs places au terrain sous la direction de l'implacable professeur, je passe un bras au tour de la taille de Théo pour le soutenir et commence à marcher vers la sortie.

- Appuie toi sur moi…je chuchote à Nott.

Agacé, il réplique :

- Ca va je ne suis pas mourant !

- Oui mais moi je vais bientôt l'être, si on ne sort pas d'ici tout de suite !

Il pouffe de rire, et marmonne un « excuse moi ».

- Non, c'est moi…

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie n'est pas très long. Il suffit juste de longer le couloir qui mène au terrain de Volley et de tourner à gauche.

Mme Pomfresh à fait un scandale en nous voyant. Elle a insisté pour garder Théo jusqu'à midi. Comme je n'étais pas du tout pressé de revenir au terrain pour me faire trucider, je décidais de lui tenir compagnie.

C'est pas cette folle qui va se plaindre de mon absence.

Je m'installe sur une chaise, prés de Théo. Ce dernier était allongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, un bandage à la cheville gauche.

A ce qu'il parait, la moitié de mon poids lui est tombé dessus.

En d'autre mots : je l'ai presque foulé.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle maladroite je suis…Pom-Pom lui a mis une crème anti-inflammatoire, elle dit que c'est pas grave…mais je m'en veux quand meme…

- Théo, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir…euh…comment dire…

- Rentré dedans ? M'interrompt-il avec un sourire.

- Euh…oui.

- C'est pas grave ! M'assure-t-il.

Il remet une mèche de ses cheveux paille derrière son oreille et me fixe de ses grands yeux miel.

Qu'est ce qui l'est joli.

Ce doit être le seul garçon que je qualifie de _joli _: ses cheveux forment une frange dégradée sur le coté gauche, mais laissait dégagée son beau regard, il a des mèches plus longues au niveau de la nuque qui lui retombaient presque sur ses épaules. Comment voulez-vous que je ne me ratatine pas sur place ?

- T'es sur ?

Il me tapote la main maladroitement.

- Si je te le dis…arrête de culpabiliser… je suis sur que je peux encore avoir des enfants même après le coup de tout à l'heure !

On se regarde un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu sais, fait-il plus sérieux, je t'ai vu parler à Malfoy en récré…vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre…

- Oui, et alors…je le trouve sympa, c'est tout…non ?

Théo semble chercher ses mots :

- Et bien…je crois que, tu devrais te méfier de lui…et puis vous sembliez assez proches…

Je balaie ses doutes d'un geste de la main :

- Oh, tu me connais, je fais la folle avec tout le monde…

- Je t'en pris Granger, je sais ce que je dis, je sais comment il pense, je suis un mec, et je peux t'assurer que cette familiarité n'a rien d'amical !

- Mais t'es complètement parano mon vieux…c'est pas tes bijoux de famille que j'ai bousillé mais ton cerveau !

Il insiste du regard et je me sens obligée d'ajouter :

- Oui, je sais, il a une sale réputation…mais je suis une grande fille, et puis ne va pas te faire des idées, il n'y a rien…

- Si tu le dis Hermione.

Un silence s'installe entre nous.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller…Bibine va t'en vouloir encore plus si tu tardes, fait-il remarquer…et il n'a pas tout a fait tort.

- Ouais, on se verra après…dis-je en me levant.

Sur le chemin du retour, les paroles de Théo tournaient en ronds dans ma tête. Je les chassais impatiemment.

N'importe quoi…

Franchement, Théo et ses conseils, mais il n'est même pas fichu de s'aider lui même avec Luna !

En arrivant sur le terrain, je pris place sur le banc des remplaçants, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard dans le vide.

Théo se trompait, il n'y a rien entre moi et Draco, on vient à peine de faire connaissance, on est juste amis…assez brusquement je sais, mais bon…on a juste un peu bavardé pendant l'intercours, c'est tout…pas de quoi faire un fromage…

_Fin du Flash-back _

La balançoire s'arrête.

Je ne la relance pas.

Les gamins qui jouaient devant moi ont disparu…je pense que je devrais rentrer. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'annonce qu'il est 18 heures et demi.

Ouais, je devrais rentrer…

Deux mains se posent à plat sur mon dos, et me poussent, propulsant la balançoire en avant. Un rire d'enfant retentit.

Je me tord le coup pour voir qui c'est…mais il n'y a personne.

Quand je me tourne, reprenant ma position initiale, une jolie fillette noire se tient devant moi, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche, dans une mince tentative de maîtriser son fou rire. Elle avait des yeux sombres immenses qui lui bouffaient le visage, des couettes dans ses cheveux et un sourire d'ange. 6 ans à tout casser.

Elle s'approche de moi, et je mets un pied à terre, me penchant un peu vers elle.

- C'est toi qui m'as poussé ?

Elle rit et ignore ma question.

- Eh la madame…qu'est ce que tu fait ? demande-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Je joue, réponds-je malicieusement.

Elle pouffe, et répond :

- T'es trop vieille pour jouer…qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je remarque qu'elle regardait mon livre.

- Je lis.

Elle pose ses mains sur mes genoux et prend le livre entre ses petites mains. Mais d'où elle sort cette petite ?

- C'est quoi, un conte ? Fait elle en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

- Pas vraiment…

- Alors c'est pas joli ! Décrète-t-elle, une moue sur le visage, il n'y a pas de prince charmant, ni de princesse…

Elle feuillette maladroitement le livre et s'exclame : « Ou sont les images ? »

J'allais répondre quand une voix se fit entendre :

- Domi ! Mais ou était-tu passé, combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas t'éloigner… la prochaine fois je t'attache avec un fil…

Un jeune homme, s'approche de nous et s'accroupit devant la fillette. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Ce doit être son grand frère.

Il doit avoir 19 - 20 ans. Grand, mince, dreadlocks en folie, il est vêtu d'un short large et un maillot de basket. Un ballon est calé sous son bras.

- Excuse la, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas embêté…

- Non, elle est gentille…

Il éclate de rire, et proteste :

- C'est un démon oui…

Je souris et il lève la tête, nos regards se croisent.

Un ange passe. Et un autre…en fait plein d'autre…

- Granger ?

- Lee ?

J'y crois pas…mon Dieu, j'y crois pas !

Jordan…Lee Jordan…il a quitté Poudlard il y a un an.

J'étais en première année, et lui en terminale…on ne pouvait pas se voire en photos. Ne me demandez pas comment une petite nouvelle s'est mise à dos l'ancien, sachez seulement qu'une blague à mal tourner et qu'il avait reçu la plus grande claque de sa vie, le bleu est resté une semaine sur sa joue : Je courrais dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure, et il était là avec ses potes. Allez savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête…il m'as fait un croche pied ! Je me suis étalé sur le sol avec violence, ses copains ont éclaté de rire. Je me suis levé et je lui ai collé un pain.

Ce fut la déclaration de guerre.

Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis son départ…

- Regarde, il est parti, me dit-il soudain en me montrant sa joue.

Je comprends immédiatement de quoi il parle.

- Pourquoi il te manque ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir :

- Pas vraiment…

On éclate de rire, et sa sœur nous fixe, ahurie.

- C'est ta sœur ?

- Oui, je jouais avec des potes, ma mère passait par là, et bon...elle me l'a laissé…, explique-t-il, alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- Pas grand-chose et toi ?

- La routine…

J'étais en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec mon ex-meilleur ennemi.

Il me dévisage intensément et ça me gène.

Je quitte la balançoire et me redresse.

- Je dois y aller…j'ai étais contente de te revoir Lee…

Pris au dépourvu, il se relève aussi et dit :

- Oh…et bien moi aussi Hermione…

Je me penche et dépose un bisou sur la joue de sœur. Cette dernière rit et court se cacher derrière son frère, s'agrippant à ses jambes.

Je reprend mon livre, salut Jordan une dernière fois et m'en vais.

- Au revoir la madame ! Claironna-t-elle dans mon dos.

« La madame »…non mais vraiment…je lui adresse un petit signe de la main et m'en vais sous le regard de son frère.

Le soleil décline doucement derrière l'horizon, et l'air se fait de plus en plus frais. Les réverbères commencent à éclairer la chaussée, et les néons des magasins se font de plus en plus clignotant.

Serrant ma jaquette contre moi, je quitte le centre-ville au pas de course.

* * *

(1) : Référence à la série de livres « Anita Blake» écrite par Laurell K. Hamilton. « Guilty Pleasure » est le nom d'une boite de nuit appartenant à Jean-Claude, le maître vampire de la ville de St-Louis. C'est aussi le nom du premier tome de la série. 


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de **In my head, **j'espère que vous apprécierez, et quelque chose me dit que oui...on va dire qu'il y a une énorme compensation à l'absence de Draco dans le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Un grand merci et plein de bizous à :

**Twinzie**, **Le saut de l'Ange**, **MalfoyHerm**, **Le poisson rouge**, **Clochettte**, **Slydawn**, **Lola,** **BestofDracoHermy**, **Saracroche**, **Erylis**, **Ashkana**, **Adéliahp**, **Johanna**, **Nephtys82**, **Oliem**, '**tite Mione**, **Lily Smile**, **Floréole**, **Youssie** et **Soupops**

**Dernier point :**

J'ai répondu aux Rars cette fois ci par mail, donc pour les non-incrits n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse que je puisse vois répondre !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin par les bruits de mon infâme réveil qui résonna agressivement à mes oreilles, menaçant de percer mes tympans. Je cognais fortement dessus et il s'éteignit. 

En grognant, j'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt.

De la lumière. Trop de lumière… Je hais le soleil quand il tape comme ça…Eteignez-le… je hais le lundi matin.

Je hais le soleil du lundi matin.

Je me redresse et m'assoie sur mon lit en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ma tante toque à ma porte pour me forcer à me lever. Je sais, je sais : j'ai un réveil…mais ce n'est jamais très efficace, je suis capable de le balancer par la fenêtre avant de retourner roupiller.

Alors vive les anciennes méthodes :

« Hermione debout ! Où je viens t'arracher du lit ! »

Je me lève rapidement sous la menace, elle me l'a déjà faite une fois... et je n'ai pas le goût de réessayer.

Mes yeux sont encore à moitié fermés quand je traverse le couloir qui mène à la salle de bain et mon cerveau dans les vapes, résultat : je me prends les pieds dans le grand rien, et trébuche en m'y dirigeant. J'en ressors 10 minutes plus tard pas réveillé le moins du monde. Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte de mon armoire et bugue. Je déteste cette partie là.

Déjà que je suis incapable de réfléchir clairement dans mon état normal, je vous laisse imaginer ce qui se passe dans ma tête lorsque le sommeil m'abrutie à moitié !

Bon, je me casse pas la tête longtemps…au hasard je fourre ma main dans le bordel de mon armoire pour en sortir une jupe longue, légèrement bouffante d'un style gitan, d'un vert bouteille, un chemisier noir, un peu moulant et un petit fichu du même vert que la jupe, qui traînait sur le lecteur DVD, que j'attache façon serre-tête dans les cheveux.

Je me retourne et regarde mon lit…défait.

Je rangerai plus tard.

Mon sac en bandoulière, je sors de ma chambre, et dévale les escaliers, manquant trois fois de me rompre le cou, avant de rentrer en trombe dans la salle à manger ou ma tante prend son petit déjeuner, fraîche comme un rose. Elle faisait partie du clan des lèves tôt que j'envie en secret. Relevant la tête et me fait un doux sourire auquel je réponds.

- Bonjour Mione, bien dormi ?

- Gneu…

Dans ma tête le mot « D.O.R.M.I.R » passe en grands caractères clignotants. Je n'ai jamais étais du matin.

Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'arrive à finir mon petit déjeuner. Mais le fait est que j'aie réussi. Toujours dans les nuages, j'enfile mes éternels baskets noires, embrasse ma tante et sors de la maison.

L'air frais du matin me fouette le visage, me réveillant un peu. D'un pas un peu plus sur, je prends le chemin de la maison de Pansy.

Elle habite dans un petit quartier résidentiel, à deux rues du mien. Au début, je vivais à l'autre bout de la ville, mais depuis que j'ai déménagé chez ma tante, on est plus proches…dans tous les sens du terme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant une jolie maison, au jardin vert. La silhouette d'une jeune fille se découpe sur la façade. Pansy m'attend déjà.

Ce matin, elle porte un petit haut ou une « Pucca » sourit de toutes ses dents, une tronçonneuse à la main, et un pantalon avec des poches partout. Elle ressemble à une gamine avec ses couettes.

- T'en a mis du temps, aujourd'hui, fait-elle remarqué.

Pour toute réponse je baille.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de tes nuits ?

Je lui jette un regard éloquent, et elle entre dans mon jeu stupide :

- Je le savais ! Crie-t-elle triomphante, c'est qui ?

La bouche en cœur, je me jette sur elle en hurlant, cette fois-ci complètement réveillée :

- Mon amoûuuur…c'est toi !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrh !

Elle se débat alors que je lui fais plein de bizou bien baveux – beurk je sais, mais elle m'as déjà fait le coup - un monsieur passe devant nous en nous regardant bizarrement. Etouffant un fou rire, on arrête de faire les folles et nous traversons la rue menant à la gare où attendons notre bus, chaque matin, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

- Tu ne devineras jamais à qui j'ai parlé hier sur Msn !

Intriguée, je demande :

- Qui ?

Ses yeux brillent de malice et un sourire calculateur se peint sur ses lèvres. Je crains le pire…

- Qui ?

Elle ne dit rien. Je la secoue comme un pommier, et c'est la seulement que j'ai la réponse :

- Jordan… Lee Jordan, avoue-t-elle en riant.

OK…et en quoi c'est sensé me concerner ?

Contrairement à moi, Pansy s'entendait très bien avec lui, ils étaient ensembles au club artistique de l'école, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard, et je sais qu'ils ont gardé le contact.

Mais la manière qu'à Pansy de jubiler en cet instant est tout sauf innocente. Et cela ne veut dire qu'une chose : elle sait que je l'ai rencontré hier, dans le parc.

Le bus arrive, on s'engouffre dedans. On se fait pas chier, on prend les premières places de libres, pas besoin de faire la fine bouche, il n'y a que 10 minutes de trajet.

- Il m'as demandé ton numéro de portable, Lâche-t-elle une fois qu'on s'installe.

- QUOI ? Je hurle, et touts les passagers se retournent vers moi, surpris.

Je marmonne un « désolé » avant de reprendre à voix plus basse avec Pansy :

- Comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as fait ?

Elle s'indigne :

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne lâche pas les numéros de mes amies comme ça !

Ouf,…je suis soulagée, non vraiment, pendant un instant j'ai bien cru, que cette folle voulait jouer les entremetteuses.

- Je lui ai juste refilé ton Msn.

Je vais l'écorcher.

- Je vais t'écorcher !

Une femme se retourne vers moi furieuse, je crois bien que j'ai encore élevé la voix. Je lui fait un sourire Colgate triple action et continu avec Pansy.

- … et te clouer au saule de l'école…mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Merde Pansy qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Elle soupire, et commence :

- Ecoute Mione, on parlait comme ça, de tout et de rien, et il m'a dit qu'il t'avait rencontré dans le parc, et que vous aviez parlé et...bon…en gros, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, et je crois bien, que s'il te contact il voudra essayer avec toi.

Mais elle est complètement cinglée, et Jordan encore plus.

- Ca va pas non ? Tapé dans l'œil ? Et puis quoi encore, on s'est vu trois seconde…et tout ça à cause de sa sœur…

- Il a une sœur ?

- Oui…donc je disais que c'est impossible…on se déteste…, à cet argument, elle me fixe narquoise.

- J'utiliserai le passé si j'étais toi…et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, il est mignon, sympa…qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Pour le « sympa » on verra…boudant, je tourne mon regard vers la vitre, et observe le paysage qui défile. Prenant mon silence comme un signe encourageant elle continue :

- Et puis, tu pourras te changer les idées, tu devrais essayais, ne serait-ce q'une simple sortie amicale, histoire d'oublier l'autre attardé mental…parle lui au moins une fois, s'il te fait chier bloque le et on n'en parle plus…

- T u es en train de me dire, qu'il faut que je sortes avec quelqu'un pour oublier Harry une bonne fois pour toute ?

- Oui, dit-elle soulagée que je saisisse son idée.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si je m'entiche de lui ?

- Ce ne sera pas pareille Hermione ! Et tu le sais…je te demande pas d'être avec Jordan en particulier, mais juste trouve toi quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse !

- Il a vingt ans Pansy…VINGT ans ! J'en ai 16 !

- Il a 19 ans et toi 17…Hermione voyons !

Je ne réponds pas.

- Tu m'en veux ? Demande-t-elle brusquement.

Le bus s'arrête, et les portes s'ouvrent sur Poudlard. Avant de me lever, je me tourne vers Pansy. Elle semble inquiète.

- Tu m'en veux ? Répète-t-elle anxieuse.

Je la rassure d'un sourire :

- Pas si tu me donnes ton devoir de maths à copier…

Elle sourit faiblement, et sors, moi sur ces traces.

On arrive pile poile à la sonnerie. Nous entrons dans le lycée avant de gravir les escaliers menant au troisième étage pour une heure d'anglais. Le professeur est déjà derrière son bureau. En rentrant dans la salle, je m'assoie derrière Goyle, histoire de ne pas me faire repérer quand je ferai mes maths, pour une fois sa stature va me servir… et Pansy prend place à ma droite. Discrètement elle me refile ses exercices en chuchotant :

«- Idiote qu'est ce que tu fais de ton le week-end ? »

Si je lui dis que j'ai essayé elle me croira pas, alors je rétorque :

« - La même chose que de mes nuits ! »

Elle se retient à grand'peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Mon Dieu c'est pas une fille ça mais une marmotte !

- Quoi Parkinson t'a un problème avec les marmottes ?

Anthony Goldstein, installé devant Pansy, se tourne vers nous :

- Taisez-vous, il va encore vous foutre dehors !

A contrecoeur, on s'exécute. Pourtant, Pansy me souffle :

- Tu essaieras hein ?

- Peut être…

L'appel fini, nous sortons nos affaires et le cours commence.

Et c'est partit pour un tour...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La matinée s'est passée sans problème. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on nous annonce que le professeur Mcgonnagal n'était pas venu pour je ne sais quelle putain de raison personnelle ! Et merde, j'ai gâché deux heures de cours plus la récréation pour faire, et COMPRENDRE, les exercices de merde que cette vieille peau nous avait donné, et en échange Madaaame ne vient pas !

Ca aurait pu être une bonne chose, nous aurions pu avoir une heure creuse…mais nooooon ! Il a fallut que notre directeur, ce vieux fou de Dumbledore nous la remplisse. Il est venu dans la classe de maths alors qu'on attendait Mcgonnagal, nous a annoncé comme une fleur qu'elle ne viendrait pas et la en souriant comme le sénile qu'il était, il nous a demandé de nous diriger vers le laboratoire de Sciences, ou nous aurions cours…et devinez avec qui ?

Le groupe à Harry.

Sur le coup j'ai dit presque hurlé « QUOI ? », malheureusement, pour un vieillard de je ne sais pas combien, Dumbledore avait une bonne ouie. Il m'a regardé par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de me demander :

- Un problème Miss Granger ?

- Euh…mais monsieur, ne pouvons nous pas rester en permanence où je ne sais pas moi…euh…

J'avais beau me creuser les méninges – du moins, ce qu'il en restait – je ne trouvais pas d'autres arguments...Mais c'est pas compliqué tout ce que je veux c'est mon heure de libre !

- Croyez moi, Miss c'est pour votre bien, de toute façon, il semblerait que votre classe ai un petit retard par rapport aux autres, il ajouta précipitamment en voyant les visages scandalisés des élèves, Oh non, rien de bien méchant…

Mais abruti…on n'est pas scandalisé pour le retard mais pour l'heure de Science !

- Et vu que vos camarades scientifiques ne sont pas si nombreux, la classe pourra, exceptionnellement vous accueillir aussi ! Ainsi vous rattraperez les autres….

Sally-Anne fixait Dumbledore comme si rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que de lui tordre le cou. Théo devait se demandait quelle serait la manière la plus douloureuse de le torturer, et Luna sortait déjà ses notes de sciences quand aux autres il devaient s'imaginer en train de lui péter les rotules.

Pansy me regarda, alarmé. Elle allait devoir passé une heure avec _Potter_, ça risquait fort de finir en bain de sang. Je ne sais pas laquelle de nous deux aura plus de mal à supporter le cours à venir.

- Au moins, il y aura Blaise et Draco, dit-elle alors que nous descendions les étages, en direction du labo.

Moi c'est plutôt ça qui me faisait peur. Au nom de Draco, Théo m'avait jeté un regard éloquent…alors prenez une classe et ajoutez y Harry et les autres… oh mon Dieu…

J'aime Harry. Mais Harry est un crétin, j'en suis consciente, et ma Pansy aussi. Et c'est bien ça le problème : Pansy a une tolérance très limitée envers les crétins, croyez le ou non, elle les supporte un peu plus longtemps que moi, mais une fois qu'ils ont atteint son seuil critique, c'est le massacre.

Je pense que ces pour ça que nous progressions à la vitesse d'un escargot atrophié. Aucune envie de se pointer les premières en classe. Le problème c'est que tout le groupe marchait à cette même allure.

Malheureusement, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, nous sommes arrivés à peine avec 10 minutes de retard.

Les élèves n'avaient pas l'air surpris de nous voire, j'en conclus donc que leur Prof est de mèche avec Dumby….ma parole c'est vrai qu'il sont peu…à peine une douzaine. Et avec nous en plus, on atteint difficilement la vingtaine et des poussières.

- Vous êtes en retard, persifle la prof.

Eh oui, vous l'avez remarqué, nous n'avons pas le même enseignant. O joie…cette pimbêche à l'air coriace.

- Entrez ! Je veux deux personnes par paillasse…et plus vite que ça !

Elle reçoit un regard noir de la part de tout le monde, nous on fait des équipe de 3 voire 4 pour chaque cour…c'est quoi sa politique à cette conne ? Divisez pour mieux régner ou quoi ?

Le labo est grand, vaste et…blanc. Les élèves sont installés en raison d'un par paillasse, ce qui fait beaucoup d'espace pour une seule personne. Donc beaucoup d'ennui. Il doit y avoir quinze tables en tous.

C'est mort.

Ils n'ont pas fait des tables de 3 personnes pour que 2 s'y installent…un peu de bon sens que diable !

Pansy ne perd pas espoir, elle balaie la classe du regard. Rien…nada…niete…aucune place pour nous deux réunies.

- Hey Pucca ! Souffle quelqu'un.

Nous nous retournons, surprises, pour voir un Blaise aussi de bonne humeur que d'habitude, il nous fait un sourire éclatant accompagné d'un petit signe de main. Il est assis à la deuxième table de la rangée de droite…mais Draco n'est nulle part en vue dans ce rang.

Bizarre…ces deux la sont inséparables.

- Las-bas, fait il devinant le motif de notre surprise.

Malédiction…la prof est malade !

Draco avait pris place à l'autre bout de la classe, la première table de la rangée de gauche. Il nous tournait le dos, et ne semblait pas se soucier des nouveaux venus.

Mais le pire c'est que Harry se trouvait assis à la table derrière lui…

Pansy vois ça…et se casse prés de Blaise avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Désolée ma belle j'ai beau t'aimer…le con là…c'est pas possible…

Elle est belle l'amitié hein ?

Bon je n'ai plus vraiment le choix…toutes les places sont prises et l'enseignante me regarde méchamment.

C'est la que je remarque je suis la seule encore debout.

Je baisse la tête et fonce prés de Draco sous les regards des autres élèves…

Je pose mon sac sur la table et m'installe, Draco ne m'accorde pas un regard et les yeux de Harry vont bientôt faire des trous dans mon dos à force de me fixer, je fais l'impossible pour ne pas me retourner.

C'est incroyable…Dray est dans la lune ! Mais alors là vraiment…c'est _clound_ _9. _

Le visage dans les mains, les yeux dans le vague, il fixait le tableau devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en mèches soyeuses sur ses épaules et son front.

- Salut beau gosse, je fait d'une voix faussement langoureuse.

Avec un soupir, il se tourne vers moi, prés à sortir une vacherie…et s'arrête pile quand il me reconnaît.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? demande-t-il surpris.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au prof…ça va, cette folle est occupé à reproduire un schéma sur le tableau.

- Oui, je vais bien et toi ? Je rétorque en guise réponse.

- Aaah, c'est vous le groupe…

Indignée je fais mine de me lever.

- Bon si c'est comme ça je vais ailleurs na !…

Je me lève doucement et lui tourne le dos, le temps d'une seconde mon regard croise celui de Harry.

Oulalalala…ça craint.

D'un geste rapide, Draco s'empare de mon poignet et me tire d'un petit coup sec vers lui, me rapprochant inexorablement de lui, sans que je ne puisse faire la moindre chose pour l'en empêcher. Je me retrouve alors assise de travers sur ma chaise, mon visage très près du sien, ses yeux d'aciers bien encré dans les miens qui…Oh my God… glissent sur les lèvres qui affichent un sourire enjôleur.

Mais pourquoi j'ai cette putain de réaction ?

- M'en veut pas _Mignonne, _j'étais ailleurs…

Mignonne…_mignonne_, en plus il parle français.

- Ok, ça va pour cette fois, mais arrête la fumette Draco, je rie dans une – vaine –tentative d'humour, je ne savais pas que tu parlais français.

- Pro-mis, chantonne-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux, donnant ainsi plus d'intensité à son regard, puis il ajoute, _tu ne sais pas beaucoup de choses_… (1)

Je sens qu'une petite, mais alors là vraiment petite chaleur monte à mes joues.

Sa main n'a pas quitté mon poignet.

Un bruit sourd nous fait nous retourner ainsi que toute la classe.

- Voyons Potter faites attention !

Harry venait de faire tomber son manuel et la moitié de ses affaires sur le sol.

Je me penche sous la table pour l'aider.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, crache-t-il.

- Je sais.

Je lui donne les deux cahiers que j'ai ramassé avant de regagner ma place. La vache…je ne me savais pas si sereine…c'est bon à retenir.

Un regard me brûle la nuque. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui c'est. Pansy.

- Recopiez ça dans vos cahiers ! Aboya l'enseignante, vous…

La porte s'ouvre à la volée et :

- Excusez moi, mais le directeur vous demande madame.

Une petite de première année se tient sur le seuil de la porte.

Soufflant comme un bœuf Madame-je-ne-sais-pas-son-nom-et-il-ne-m'intéresse-pas sort en marmonnant des menaces contre tous ceux qui aurait le malheur de chahuter.

Sagement je me mets à tracer les premières courbes…mais mon regard dévie sur le reste de la classe. Ginny copie des notes de chez Dean, Luna et Sally s'envoie des messages. Seamus profite de l'absence du prof pour envoyer un sms, Théo baille en regardant Luna. Pansy et Blaise parlent de je-ne-sais quoi, carrément collé l'un à l'autre.

Ils forment vraiment un joli couple tout les deux. De temps en temps Blaise sourit et remet une mèche rebelle des cheveux de Pansy en place. Cette dernière proteste :

- Touche à tout, sauf à mes cheveux !

- Ah ouais ?

Bref, ils délirent…n'empêche qu'ils sont beaux tous les deux. La couleur de peau de l'un flatte celle de l'autre. J'ai bien l'impression que Miss Parkinson se retrouvera caser bien avant moi…elle qui avait voulu jouer les marieuses.

- Ah oui ? Mais c'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble…remarque Draco.

Zut…j'ai parlé à voix haute.

Je souris et Draco m'observe amusé.

- Tu as fini ton dessin ? Me demande-t-il.

Mon schéma ne ressemble à rien.

- Euh…

- Attend je vais t'aider.

Il saute de sa chaise et s'approche de moi. Je le sens qui se coule contre mon dos, sa main trouve la mienne et s'en empare, encore. Il guide mon crayon. Sa paume est douce, chaude…rassurante ?

Je ne sais pas.

Sa main semble plus blanche sur ma mienne

- Voilà...chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, faisant bouger mes cheveux.

Je sens son torse se coller à moi et je frissonne à ce simple contact…d'accord…ça c'est nouveau…il se rapproche encore plus…

- Tu vois c'était pas si dure…

Cette fois-ci nous somme carrément joue à joue, plus proches que jamais, ses cheveux se mêlent au miens…Il fait chaud ici vous ne trouvez pas ?

Bon alors maintenant ... On se calme. On respire un grand coup, on essaye de ne penser à rien, on s'aère l'esprit comme on peut ...! Le problème est que mon esprit est déjà aéré comme il peut…c'est limite si j'entend pas les courants d'air…

- Merci, je dis un peu perdue.

Il me sourit mais ne se retire pas, au lieu de ça, il se met à réciter à mi-voix, si bas que je dois tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, ses lèvres frôlant ma joue, son souffle croisant le mien, ma gorge se dessèche, et ma respiration devient presque saccadé. Une impression de chaleur m'envahi à son contact. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_« Rien n'est comparable à tes mains, rien n'égale l'or vert de tes yeux. Mon corps voudrait se remplir de toi pour des jours et des jours. Tu es le miroir de la nuit, la lumière violente de l'éclair, l'humidité de la terre. Je te désire, je te veux, je t'aime…et ce désir m'obsède, me tourmente et me donne envie de te faire mal, de te tuer mille fois, mille fois, mille fois après ta mort. Le bout de mes doigts effleurera alors le sang que tu m'auras confié, mes lèvres embrasseront les diamants que tu m'auras offerts…ces petits bouts de to, ces petites parcelles e ton être. Toute ma joie vient de sentir surgir la vie de ta source de plaisir, que tu garde jalousement. Tu jouie enfin, mais ce n'est pas avec moi, tu jouie enfin, mais ce n'est pas dans mon lit, tu jouie enfin, mais ce n'est pas dans mon corps. » _(2)

Je déglutis difficilement. Avait-je bien entendu ? Sa main s'attarde encore un peu, il semble essoufflé.

Draco me sourit et reprend sa place alors que je l'observe fascinée, troublée et totalement grisée. Quand j'avais griffonné ce petit texte, je n'imaginais pas qu'un jour on me le dirait…ni que ça me ferait autant d'effet.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de lui.

Mon trouble se dissipe pour faire place à la surprise, il s'en souvenait...Inconsciemment, je souris, et sens mon cœur se met à bondir dans ma poitrine et bat à un rythme effréné. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

- Tu…tu…comment…tu t'en souvient ?

- Je t'ai dis que j'aimais ce que tu écrit.

Mais pourquoi me l'avait-il réciter ?

- Pourquoi ?

Ses lèvres fines s'étirent, et il baisse les yeux, comme pris d'un brusque accès de timidité.

- Je me demandais…pour qui l'avait-tu écrit, un truc pareil, ça ne tombe pas comme ça, tu devais le sentir…, conclut-il songeur.

Je détourne le regard et ignore la question, il ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

Finalement, nous avons passé le reste du cours à parler à mi-voix, de tout et de rien. Que ce soit du lycée, ou de nos amis, on a passé un moment vraiment génial.

Je savais qu'il était unique, mais…Franchement pas à ce point. Il est drôle, quelque fois sarcastique mais ça fait tout son charme en fait. Il a l'humour facile, le genre de personne qui vous met à l'aise…du moins s'il le décide.

Tout compte fait, cette journée n'est pas si pourrie que ça…

Surtout quand on se donne rendez-vous pour déjeuner ensemble.

Non, vraiment…cette journée n'est pas si pourrie que ça.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit dans le couloir et c'est avec précipitation que Pansy et moi nous rangeons nos affaires. A la sortie de la salle je dis au revoir à Flitwick, mon prof de Philo. Il me répond d'un mouvement de tête et je sors de la salle en compagnie de Pansy soulagées que la matinée prenne fin.

Draco et Blaise nous attendent prés de la cafétéria. A l'endroit exacte ou on s'est parlé la première fois.

Installé sur l'herbe, sous les arbres, nous sortons nos sandwichs et mangeons en discutant.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy se tourne vers moi en criant presque :

- Ah merde…j'ai failli oublier !

Elle fourre le reste de son déjeuner dans les mains de Draco, qui ne comprenait pas quelle mouche la piquait et fouille dans son sac pour en sortir…mes dvds !

- Tiens ma vieille…, dit-elle en me les tendant.

Je les lui avais prêter il y a…bof…m'en souvient plus !

- Je peux ? Demande Draco.

- Bien sur.

Il prend les films et les examine. Je ne me souviens plus des titres…mais il me semble qu'il doit y avoir _8mm_, quelques films de _M.Night_ _Shayamalan_ , ainsi que des _Tim_ _Burton_…des comédies et des films fantastiques comme _Dracula _de _Coppola_, et plein d'autres…

En fait, le cinéma, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé, c'est celle de Pansy. C'est vrai qu'elle m'as refilé le virus, mais de nous deux c'est elle la passionnée.

Moi, je regarde les films par plaisir, elle c'est carrément une cinéphile.

- Je peux te les prêter si tu veux, je lui propose.

- Quoi ? Oh…oui, merci...mais, j'ai une meilleure idée…finit-il en me regardant.

Blaise se redresse en se lamentant :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous prépare…je la sens pas son idée…

Pansy et moi pouffons de rire.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Il s'adosse contre l'arbre et penche la tête.

- Ca vous dit un ciné chez moi, ce samedi ?

- Moi je ma sens son idée, s'écrie Blaise, Hey mec, je passe chez toi vers 15-16 heures ça va ?

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu passes la moitié de ton temps à squatter ma chambre ? Bon, les filles vous en dits quoi ?

Pansy est mal à l'aise.

- C'aurait été avec plaisir, mais je bosse samedi, désolé Draco…une autre fois peut être.

- Je comprends.

Zabini se tourne vers moi.

- Oh je vois, et toi tu viens ?

Bonne question, très bonne question…j'allai refuser quand une main me pince discrètement la jambe.

Pansy, je vais t'arracher la tête.

- Oh, je…tu sais…hum…oui…pourquoi pas, dis-je sous le regard éloquent de mon amie. Seigneur…ne me dites pas qu'elle va essayer de ma caser avec Dray !

- Superbe.

Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi 'je ne la sens pas' cette idée ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je m'ennuie...beaucoup, un peu, pas du tout, passionnément, à la folie…

Cour d'après-midi : on commence par Binns.

Tout le monde est à l'ouest, et pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de déblater sa leçon d'un air morne et monotone, à vous filer la déprime, le cafard, l'ennui et tout le pack qui va avec.

Le seul avantage était que je pouvais pensais à ce qui c'était passé durant l'heure du déjeuner.

Si Pansy venait, ça ne posait pas de problèmes…mais là, c'est un peu différent. Déjà que cette folle veut absolument me faire sortir avec quelqu'un…alors…c'est pas en m'envoyant en l'air avec Dray que je risque d'aller mieux, si c'est ce qu'elle attend de moi.

Et de toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tout ça soit vrai.

Je veux dire, son invitation…après tout, Draco ne m'as même pas donné son adresse, peut être qu'il n'était pas sérieux, que c'était juste un truc dit sur un coup de tête. Ouais ça doit être ça…

Ca doit être ça…

Un peu plus légère, je regardais par la fenêtre. Les nuages bougeaient lentement dans le ciel, comme des fleurs de cotons. Ce blanc dans le bleu…c'est joli…

- Miss Granger…Miss Granger !

- QUOI ? Je sursaute à moitié…c'est qu'il m'a fait peur, mine de rien !

Binns se tient devant moi, l'air exaspéré :

- On vous demande, alors dépêchez vous d'aller voire le directeur !

Le directeur…on me demande ? C'est quoi ce charabia ? Je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte et y vois…Draco ?

C'est officiel je suis tarée…pourquoi, Malfoy se tiendrait-il au seuil de la porte de ma classe, visiblement mécontent, une moue de dépit sur son beau visage ?

Aaaaaaaah j'y suis, je me suis endormie en cours d'histoire et je suis en train de rêver…

-Monsieur, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, et le directeur attend, fait remarquer Draco d'une voix glaciale.

Non, je ne rêve pas.

- Et bien Granger qu'attendez-vous ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Je n'ai insulté personne, ça fait un bout de temps que je me tiens à carreau…il n'y a qu'une explication : Dumby est vraiment sénile.

Traînant des pieds, je sors de la classe et compagnie de Draco. Ce dernier, ne dit pas un mot, il se contente de marcher devant moi…et je ne le reluque absolument pas !

Les couloirs sont vides, normal, tout le monde est en classe.

A la moitié du chemin, le jeune homme s'arrête et me fait face souriant.

- Ouf, je me demandais si ça allait marchait…

Hein ?

- Draco, explique moi…je ne suis pas dans ta tête…

Il s'approche de moi, et mains dans les poches commence :

- J'ai oublié de prendre ton adresse, et vu que ma semaine sera chargée, j'aurai pas beaucoup de temps, et je risque d'oublier…donc, si tu veux bien me la donner ?

- Le vieux fou ne veut pas me voire donc ?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as raconté à ton prof pour qu'il te laisse sortir ?

- Que j'allai aux toilettes, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même, mais dis moi…je te dérange peut être ? Demande-t-il en me souriant doucement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est absolument adorable comme ça.

- Non…mais ce ne serait pas à toi de me donner ton adresse ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Tu saurais pas ou c'est je préfère passer te prendre.

- Me prendre ?

Comment ça me prendre ?

- Ouais, fait-il interrompant mes réflexions, alors tu me la donnes, ou on passe notre temps ici ?

- Oh euh…bien sur…

Machinalement, je lui donnais mes coordonnées. Si j'avais su que cet infime acte nous entraînerait dans une série d'événements plus mouvementés les uns que les autres, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de filer mon adresse.

Mais, le problème c'est que je ne savais pas du tout dans quoi je m'embarquais…et lui non plus.

- Alors à plus tard _Mignonne, _me dit-il en partant.

Oui, à plus tard.

Draco.

Oh non, ni lui ni moi, ne savions ou nous nous embarquions…

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte. 

(2) texte inspiré d'un roman qui se nomme « Soledad », que j'ai beaucoup modifié. Le texte original est de Frida Kahlo, artiste peintre mexicaine, dédié à l'homme qu'elle aimait. D'ailleurs, Sa biographie a été adapté au cinéma par Salma Hayek. Celle-ci s'est entourée d'une équipe de qualité (Alfred Molina, Edward Norton, Antonio Banderas) et a été réalisé par Julie Taymor. Le film Frida est sorti en 2002.

* * *

Ouf, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais…alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il m'a donné du mal celui là…je ne sais pas, je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite, mais ça faisait trois fois que je le réécrivait…alors…j'ai posté au final !

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu !

Noisette


	8. Chapter 8

**Annonce**

- Ceci n'est pas un chapitre -

helloooo there!!

Non, désolée, c'est pas Noisette mais Floreole!! Comment ça, qui, floreole??? Mais je suis la super-copine de Noisette, et by the way, allez voir dans ses favorite authors, j'y suis!! (Je sais noisette, je devrais avoir honte de faire ma pub sur ta page, mais voilà, j'ai pas honte…)

Pour ceux ou celles qui se posent des questions, non je n'ai pas tué Noisette, et oui, elle est toujours vivante. C'est son ordi plutôt qui est mort. Le jour même où un peu d'inspiration lui est tombé et qu'elle a pris son clavier, bah, le tout c'est planté. Je sais, c'est moche!!

Donc, elle vous prévient que la suite tardera encore plus que prévu, le temps qu'elle répare son unité centrale ou s'en trouve une autre.

Elle dit aussi qu'elle est VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée.

Sinon, moi je vous dit salut, et je vous promets de la menacer, de débarquer chez elle en pleine nuit, bref faire tout pour qu'elle mette la suite rapidement. -

Bisous.


End file.
